Deadly Waters
by McKennaSuaveDaughterofPoseidon
Summary: McKenna and her best friend, Zach, were just ordinary kids until they are both thrown into the world of Greek mythology. Evil has started to stir and it is up to them to stop it. How will they stop it? Who is causing all of the problems in the first place? Join them to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not Own PJO rick riordan does.**

**Hope you like this story!**

**Please no bad reviews!**

When 2 campers come to camp half blood.

September 2

McKenna Suave (POV)

_Beep beep beep beep! _ "Ugh," I moaned as I rolled over and reached to slam my hand onto the snooze button. Sleepily I rolled on my back and I opened my eyes. I glanced at the clock it read ''7:00am". I rubbed the sleep out of them and sat up wanting to fall back and fall asleep. I sighed and got up grabbing a sweater and a pair of jeans.

I went to the bathroom and shut the door. I then walked over to the shower and turned it on and turned the knob to warm. I quickly stripped and got in. I suddenly felt more alert with the warm water wakening my muscles. After I finished showering, I tried to tame my elbow length hair wild blackish/dark brown hair, which right now looked like a giant rat nest.

I ran my brush through my tangled hair and brushed it until it was decent looking and put it in a ponytail. I then inspected myself in the mirror. I had a blue and black small v-neck sweater and black faded skinny jeans, with tall black uggs. I then ate breakfast and grabbed my backpack ran out the door into my mom's Blue Mercedes.

There is something about her I should tell you about, she is- "Where the hell have you been? I've been waiting for you for about 10 minutes now! _Brat_." She muttered. Well my mom is really mean, as in she wouldn't care if I disappeared forever. She stopped at the bus stop and I got out and shut the car door. She then yelled at me to actually learn something today, before she sped off. Like I would learn something with my ADHD (attention deflect hyperactive disorder) and my Dyslexia which always acts up.

But anyways I was 10 minutes till the bus came so I decided to walk around the area. I really wasn't paying attention to wear I was going until I walked right into a sign and fell backwards hitting the concrete sidewalk. "Owww," I moaned as I rubbed the back of my head I sat up and as I was about to stand I saw this bracelet and I picked it up. It was very simple just a silver chain with 6 charms on it, but the charms were very strange. One of them looked like a bow and arrow, and the other charms were a spear, a sword, a dagger, a seashell, and what it appears to be a sea green trident.

But inscribed on the seashell was _Charms of the Sea_. "Weird" I murmured to myself. Out of Curiosity I put the bracelet on and it fit perfectly. But before I could take it off the bus came from the corner and I practically jumped up from the ground, grabbed my bag, ran to the waiting bus and climbed in went to my seat and sat down. The Bus is horrible. Horrible. Not only do people like to throw stuff at you, they vandalize your items, People are always fighting, Kids going around launching spit balls, and 3rd grade likes to steal your personal goods.

I'm surprised the bus driver doesn't hear any of this… But worse of all was Savanna Miller. She acts like she owns you and the world. And I _**Hate**_ her. "Oh looks its, ugly duckling" Savanna sneered. Speaking of the devil… I sighed and turned around. "Hello to you too," I said sarcastically. Savanna had on a cupcake cult tee and black ripped skinny jeans hot pink lace up high-tops and some punk bling.

"Well, you look ugly as usual." I heard her say. That's when I turned around and faced the window. "Hey! I was talking to- Oh Nice Bracelet, Hand it over." I turned to face her. "Excuse me," I said with an eyebrow raised. "You heard me, now hand it over, I want it now." She demanded. Everyone on the bus stopped talking to watch what was happening. "No," I said "It's mine, and I'm keeping it." I told her. She looked like she was going to blow, her face was red with anger and she was glaring right at me. "Well in that case," she lunged at me trying to grab the bracelet away from my wrist.

But before her hand even touched me I bit her hand, Hard. After a second I started to taste blood and I released her hand from my mouth and spit out the blood. I looked at a shocked Savanna whose hand was covered with blood. She them screamed blood murder throughout the entire bus. That made everyone, except me, cowherd in their seats. "YOU BITCH!" she screamed at me. The bus suddenly halted to a stop making Savanna fall to the floor, "MS. MILLER YOU GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE THIS INSTANT!"The bus driver yelled.

But Savanna didn't move instead she got up and yelled some more colorful language at me until the bus driver finally got to school and got the principal to come. "MS. MILLER COME TO MY OFFICE NOW!" he yelled at her pulling her by the ear to his office. Everyone was still quiet as they went to their classrooms I was surprised even the 3rd graders were quiet. I picked up my bag and walked straight to my 6th grade class room. I entered the classroom and went to my seat to find 2 small gifts on the table. I set down my book bag and open the first one.

Inside was a beautiful necklace it was a bronze seashell locket with a teal seahorse charm on the left and a little piece of coral on the right. After examining it I opened it to find a picture of my best friend Zach and I. "Hey, Happy Birthday!" I heard Zach and Jacobi, my two best friends told me. My face flushed, as in it turned completely pink. "Well aren't you going to open my gift?" Jacobi asked me. "Oh sorry," I mumbled as I opened the small gift. Inside where 3 Beautiful rings that looked woven one of them had a small seashell on one, one had an aquaish pink look and on the other ring was a dark blue orb that was the exact shade of my eyes.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed putting on my gifts, "They are very pretty, but you guys didn't have to get me anything!" I told them. But before they could say anything the phone rang and the teacher gave me the look, telling me to go to the principal's office. "Sorry guys got to go," I said and headed out the door.

**Hope you Liked this i intend to post the next chapter tomorrow!**

** Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

When two campers come to camp half blood. chapter 2

When I reached the principal's office, there were already three people inside talking. I could make out some of the voices: Mr. Archibald, our principal, and Savanna.

The other person in the office had to be our new Assistant Principal, Mr. Renee.

He has gotten me out of a lot of trouble this year so I had hopes that this wouldn't go that badly.

But before I could sit down on the little red bench beside the wall, the door opened and Savanna Miller came walking out.

She then glared at me and muttered something about revenge as she turned and walked past me, walking towards the front office.

Then Mr. Archibald came out of his office and motioned for me to come in.

I casually got up and walked into the office and sat down on one of the 2 seats in front of the desk.

I glanced at Mr. Renee, who gave me a stern look. Before he could say anything Mr. Archibald walked to his seat and sat down.

"Do you know why you're here?" he asked me, glaring at me with his so called 'Almighty frightening Glare'.

I rolled my eyes as I leaned back in my seat. "Ms. Suave, It was wrong what you did, you know that right?" Mr. Renee asked me.

"Yes, I do know what I did, and knew It was wrong, But she had it coming!" I told them, but I knew it was no use.

"Well you should of went to the bus driver instead of biting her," Mr. Archibald told me like I was some toddler.

"Okay I know where this is going. I know I have a month's worth of detention, I'll head there right now," I said as I got up.

But before I could walk to the door, Mr. Archibald stopped me.

"Nope, not this time Ms. Suave," He told me as he lead me back to my seat.

"It seems that you like detentions and because of this you have out of school suspension starting tomorrow for a week." He said with a faint smile on his face.

My jaw almost literally dropped to the ground in disbelief.

_Mr. Archibald suspending someone? Especially me? What the Flip? This is so unlike Mr. Archibald. He's usually a softie…_

"Mrs. Suave? Mrs. Suave? Mrs. SUAVE!" Mr. Archibald practically screeched.

"Uhhhh… I'm Sorry what where you saying?" I asked him. _Stupid ADHD…._

"I said, that your suspension would start tomorrow," he exclaimed.

"Oh," I said. "Well I've kept you here long enough, so go back to class." He told me as I got up.

I then walked to the door until he stopped me _again_

_._ "Oh and Ms. Suave, next time you cause trouble…. You're going to be expelled." He then opened the door for me and literally pushed me out.

"Bye Ms. Suave," He said as he shut the door.

"Talk about rude." I mumbled as I walked out of the front office.

As I walked through the 3rd-5th grade hallway towards the recess field the recess field, where my class was, I was stopped by Zach and Jacobi, Who where panting as if they ran miles.

"What the h-"

**ROAR!**

Out of the blue, a massive bear, no not a bear but a _Huge _blackdog. Charging straight at us, its daggered teeth bared.

"RUN!" Jacobi shouted frantically as he dragged us along with him running at full speed towards the woods next to the playground.

**ROAR!**

The monster was gaining on us quickly, looking hungrier by the second.

Jacobi started to slow down and he looked like he was going to fall asleep.

"NOT NOW JACOBI! CANT YOU SEE WE ARE ABOUT TO BE KILLED BY SOME DOG! KEEP RUNNING YOU BIG OAF!" I yelled trying to get him to move.

He got up quickly and looked at the direction of the monstrous dog. His eyes wielded with complete terror.

All of a sudden he shoved Zach and me out of the way, us stumbling to the ground with a loud Oomph!

Seconds later the dog's head hit him square in the chest knocking him back into the chain fence unconscious.

But before I could even move a muscle the beast was already coming after me head first like it did with Jacobi.

As I dropped to the ground preparing for impact until I heard Zach shout "HEY UGLY! HOW ABOUT YOU COME OVER HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN – I MEAN DOG INSTEAD OF A COWHERD!" The dog stopped in its tracks and turned around snarling as it got ready to charge once again.

Zach then took off a ring that looked suspiciously like a skull and threw it in the air.

As it came back down to him it turned into a Black sword and it landed in Zach's hands perfectly.

"Whoa," I said amazed.

But the amazement vanished as soon as it came for the monster had already reached him, knocking the sword out of his hands and knocked him to the ground with one swipe of his paw.

I could see blood trickling down his face as the monster took another swipe throwing Zach to the fence right next to Jacobi.

I watched frantically as the beast was approaching my unconscious friends thinking of some way to help.

Then I thought of something.

I reached down to the bracelet and plucked of the sword charm and instantly it grew into a 3 and a half foot sword fitting _perfectly _in my hand.

"HEY PICK-UP-TRUCK!" I shouted.

The monster turned towards me glaring at me with its blood red eyes.

"YEAH YOU! GET AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS YOU BIG OAF!" I shouted at it taunting it.

The dog looked at me, his eyes filled with pure hatred and evil.

I then took the chance I'd been waiting for and ran towards it and it started to run towards me.

As I ran it felt as if time slowed down, my blood pumping with adrenaline, getting closer to the dog and when I stabbed the giant mutt in the right paw with my sword and it hit me with its paw throwing me into the fence with equal force.

I slugged down to the ground, my cheek cut and on my right arm my sleeved ripped and the skin was practically torn with my blood oozing everywhere.

The monster looked away from its wound and was running straight at me its claws ready to slice my head off.

"_Get up! Get up! GET UP!" _a voice ushered in my head.

I got up my head pounding, and my legs where begging for rest, but I ignored the feeling and focused on the monster. _Wait where was the monster?_

I turned to my side and it was pounding right at me, like before time seemed to slow down and I let my instincts take control.

I lounged towards the monster and I hit its nose with the hilt of my sword and then ducked as it tried to swipe me with its paw, and I thrust my sword right in its stomach making the animal explode into yellow dust.

I heaved in big breaths of air, my breathing heavy and my heart pounding hard.

Just then, I heard growling and snarling coming from the forest. That meant one thing: _more monsters_.

I couldn't take it anymore; I ran over to my friends and got into a fighting position right when the monsters came pelting through the huge opening in the chain fence fifty yards away.

My sword clattered to the ground my hands trembling uneasily.

Spots of red entered my eyes stinging badly.

I was weary, my legs where struggling to stand up and my body was pale from the major loss of blood.

But before they even reached us a big flash of light surrounded my friends and I and we were transported to an open field, right in the middle of a camp.

Suddenly my knees buckled and I toppled to the ground just when people in orange tees surrounded me.

I then closed my eyes letting the blackness overcome me….

**Thank you for those who reviewed, favorite my story, and put my story on story alert! Virtual cookies to you all! **

**(::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::)**


	3. Chapter 3

**~When Two New Campers Come to Camp Half-Blood~ Chapter 3~**

Review Replies 

**Purecaitlyn-** **Thanks! Have a cookie! (::)**

**Katie Gardner- Thanks for the advice! I sometimes forget to use the enter bar! Have a cookie! (::)**

**And thank you for those who also favorited, and story alerted my story! :D cookies!**

**(: :) (: :) (: :) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (: :) **

**Disclaimer- I Do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor Heroes of Olympus**

RECAP:

_Just then, I heard growling and snarling coming from the forest. That meant one thing: more monsters._

_I couldn't take it anymore; I ran over to my friends and got into a fighting position right when the monsters came pelting through the huge opening in the chain fence fifty yards away._

_My sword clattered to the ground my hands trembling uneasily._

_Spots of red entered my eyes stinging badly._

_I was weary, my legs where struggling to stand up and my body was pale from the major loss of blood._

_But before they even reached us a big flash of light surrounded my friends and I and we were transported to an open field, right in the middle of a camp._

_Suddenly my knees buckled and I toppled to the ground just when people in orange tees surrounded me. I then closed my eyes letting the blackness overcome me…._

_  
>(Percy's POV)<p>

_Clang! Clang! CLANG!_

My heart was racing, no nearly pounding out of my chest.

_Swish! Clang!_

Jason was trying to wedge the sword out of my hand and I took advantage of his mistake.

With the flick of my hand Jason's' Sword clattered to the floor.

He then dived down to retrieve it, but I kicked the sword out of the way and pointed the tip of the sword a mere inch away from his neck.

"Never make the first move," I instructed him as I helped him up.

I then picked up his sword and handed it him just as Annabeth, Piper, and Leo came walking in

"Hey Guys!" Jason and I said at the same time…

"JINX!"

"TRIPLE JINX! YOU OWE ME THREE SODAS!" he shouted grinning ear to ear.

"_Di Immortales," _I mutter.

"Hey no need to be in a sour mood, it's not my fault I always beat you at jinx-"

"JINX! NOW YOU OWE ME A SODA! I practically yelled in triumph.

"No! You cant do that! Can you?" he said in disbelief.

"Well let's see…APPARENTLY SO!"

Jason started to get annoyed...really annoyed.

"All right now lets not do a repeat of last time now." Annabeth warned.

"Hey it wasn't my fault that he is very easy to jinx!" I complained.

"I oughta…" Jason started as I bolted out the door with him chasing after me.

"YOU'RE SO GOING TO GET IT JACKSON!" Jason bellowed as lighting stroked the ground where I was a few seconds ago.

10 minutes later

(Annabeth's Point of View)

"AH-H-H-H-H!" Percy yelled as Jason struck his butt with lightning. _What a Seaweed Brain._

"Third time around camp, if they keep up they might beat their score of five times around,"

"How long do you think they're going to keep up?" Leo asks no one in particular.

"I don't know… maybe 20 more minutes?" Piper suggested.

"Well maybe we should go get them before-"

"Annabeth!" Yelled Michael Yew, as he sprinted up to me.

"You need to come to the infirmary _now," _he said.

"Is Malcolm hurt again? I told him that he shouldn't be trying to mess with the Ares cabin again!"

"No, but you need to see this!" he replied as we started running to the infirmary, with Piper and Leo following behind.

As we ran he filled us in on what happened.

"So some chick, satyr and guy fell from the sky?" Leo panted as we stopped in front of the infirmary.

"No they- never mind, just go get Percy and Jason!" Michael instructed.

After Leo left we rushed inside and Michael pointed to the very back right were the emergency door was.

"In there? Are they that bad?" Piper and I asked.

"No, not all of them only the girl, she is in very bad condition, but Jacolbi and the other boy are just banged up badly." He said as he slipped on his lab coat as he led us to the back room.

He opened the door and we walked in looking at the occupied bed in the corner.

"I'll send Percy and Jason in when they arrive," said Michael as he shut the door, leaving us with the girl.

"Awkward silence," Piper said as she sat down in the chair in the corner.

"Yeah," I agreed as I walked up to the girl.

I stopped at the foot of the bed where a silver gleaming sword was.

Carefully, I picked up the sword and looked at its distinguishing features.

"Why does she have a sword?" Piper asked as she got up and walked over to me, taking the sword in her hands.

"I have no clue… it has to be a gift from her godly parent." I replied.

I went over to the girl and stopped besides her, looking at her.

Her skin was tanned, lips where closed points (as in they where pointed at the top), her nose was small, and her hair was a very dark brown, almost black.

Besides her bandaged forehead and all of her other injuries she was gorgeous. _No homo…_

I looked down and saw an I.V. in her left arm, her right arm was bandaged, and on her wrist was a charm bracelet, a very weird one at that….

"Hey Piper, doesn't this charm bracelet look weird?" I asked her.

She put the sword down and rushed over.

I gently lifted her wrist and Piper took off the bracelet.

"Oh it's weird alright, who in the world has a charm bracelet with daggers, and bows and arrows on it?" she said as I placed her wrist down.

"Hey it's missing a charm!" exclaimed Piper.

She held it up for me to see.

I examined the small lone hoop, thinking when I suddenly had an idea.

"That's it!" I almost shouted.

"What is it?"

"Hand me the sword," I commanded Piper.

She raised her eyebrow and reluctantly handed me the sword.

"Now don't do anything crazy-"

'I tossed the sword in the air and as it came down it morphed into a small charm.

"Well, leave it to Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, to figure things out." Piper muttered.

I stuck my tongue out at her as I clipped the charm back on the bare silver loop.

"_Hey! No running in the infirmary!" _I heard Michael yell.

"_No yelling, in the infirmary!" _Leo shot back

"_SHUT UP! Good Gods people, this is an infirmary, not a frickin carnival! " _someone else yelled.

"_Gosh sorry!" __**Leo said.**_

A few seconds later the door opened and a singed Percy and a very wet Jason walked in with Leo behind them.

"Should I even ask?" Piper asked.

"I don't even want to know," I said.

(Piper's Pov)

After about what seemed like hours, of trying to explain to Jason and Percy of what had happen, Annabeth and I gave up.

Before they could complain or ask another question the dinner horn blew. _Thank the Gods._

"Well… bye!" I said as I dashed out of the room and out of the infirmary.

I ran to the mess hall where my cabin was waiting impatiently for me.

"What took you so long? I am starving here!" Drew complained.

"Sorry I was tending to an important matter." I said

"Yeah, yeah…" she muttered.

We sat down at our respected table and dinner was finally served.

I then got up and walked over to the fire and scraped 2 plump strawberries from my plate and into the fire saying "To Aphrodite" and then went back to my table to eat.

As I was just about to finish my food Katie Gardner suddenly got up and went over to the Hermes table and grabbed Travis by the ear and out of the mess hall.

That's when all Hades broke out.

"WHY THE HADES DID YOU FLICK A FREAKING MEATBALL AT ME?"

"WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING?"

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU KATIE KAT!"

"CALL ME THAT ONE MORE TIME AND I SWEAR I WILL PERSONALLY SEND YOUR SORRY ASS TO THE DEEPEST PIT OF TARTARUS!"

"KATIE KAT! KATIE KAT! KATIE KAT! **KATIE KAT!**"

_**SLAP!**_

Then Katie stomped back in and sat down very angry.

A few seconds later Travis came in with a huge red hand mark on his face.

That's when everyone started to giggle, no laugh, and Travis slouched down in his chair, out of plain sight.

(Annabeth) (Around Midnight)

I woke up, due to Malcolm & Harry's very annoying snoring.

Groggily I Got up out of bed still in my Owl Pjs, and decided to go and check on the girl in the infirmary, since I couldn't go back to sleep.

I quietly snuck out of my cabin and then dashed across the field and into the infirmary, where Will Solstice was reading a comic book.

"Hey Annabeth what are you doing up so late… and in Owl Pajamas?"

"Well I couldn't go to sleep and I was board so I decided to visit the mystery girl."

"Well okay just don't disturb anyone, now"

"Have I ever?"

"Um…"

"Don't answer that."

"Uh… okay"

I went into the back room and I sat down next to the bed and stared at the girl,

That's when I started to notice little things about her that seemed to resemblance somebody, a Seaweed Brain to be exact.

Her lips reminded me of a special someone, and the way her nose was shaped, again, reminded me of that someone, and that someone was Percy.

Something then caught my attention on the bracelet, a trident.

"Oh my Gods." I whispered in shock.

But before I could move I heard a moan come from the bed.

"Who are you, and … where am I?"

**I am very sorry that I did not update sooner, But school has been getting in the way, but anyways IF you have a question…. Review, or if you have an idea….Review!.. or if you have advice… Review if you want to flame... Go and do it somewhere else... -_- I will accept anything to make this story better for you all!**

** So R&R! ^-^**


	4. Authors note Yes, I'm not dead :D

Dear my greatest fanfiction fans!

Testing is finally over! (YAYAYAYAYAYAY)

So now I can continue to write! Now I should be updating really soon!

…. And I know I know Michael Yew did die but I didn't know who else to use soo…

FALSE ALARM! HES ALIVE!

But anyways I am writing the next chapter as we speak but homework isn't over (sadly) and I will be writing in my spare time!

Love

Mythologyrocks3

:D

P.s. I am not dead….


	5. Chapter 4

_**When Two New Campers Came to Half Blood~4**_

_Something then caught my attention on the bracelet, a trident._

_"Oh my Gods." I whispered in shock._

_But before I could move I heard a moan come from the bed._

_"Who are you, and … where am I?"_

(McKenna's pov)

"Who are you and where am I?" I demanded again, sitting up in the bed.

The Blondie looked at me especially at m eyes which really started to creep me out...

"Uh Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena." She said as she held out her hand.

"Whoa, wait who?" I asked confused.

"Ummm…. Hold on…" she said as she edged back to the door.

"Wait, where are you going? I still have questions!" I called to her as she dashed out the door.

(Annabeth POV)

I dashed out of the room, ran past a bewildered Michael, and down the hill towards the cabins.

Nemesis cabin, Hermes cabin, Hephaestus cabin, Apollo cabin, Ares cabin, _**Poseidon cabin!**_

I threw the door open and jumped right onto Percy startling him.

"Annabeth, what are you-?"

"No time for questions Perseus! Follow me to the infirmary now!" I commanded as I pulled him out of bed.

"What's wrong is someone-" I cut him off as I pulled him along practically running to the infirmary.

"Does this have something to do with the mystery girl? Is she awake?"

I didn't answer him. Instead I pulled him right into the infirmary past Michael and right into the room with the girl.

"Annabeth! There you are!.. Who is he?"

(Percy POV)

I took one look at her and I knew… I knew that she was the girl from the dreams…

Now you may be asking… What dreams? You've been having bad dreams again Percy?

Well… ever since last Monday I've been having "Dreams" about monsters hunting down a girl, & killing her.

Well now I know she isn't dead…

"Who are you?" I asked.

" I could ask the same question," she said.

"Names Percy Jackson, and you are?" I asked again.

"McKenna, McKenna Suave" she extended out her hand.

"OUCH! What the heck!" she exclaimed as she looked at the IV.

She then quickly pulled it out and started to get up when Annabeth pushed her back down.

"Don't"

"Why?"

"Here have this, it will help," I said as I stuffed some ambrosia on her mouth shutting her up.

"Yum, what is this stuff? " shed asked

"ambrosia food of the gods,"

She almost choked on it.

"Excuse me?"

I sighed then I explained to her EVERYTHING!

"So the Gods are alive today?"

"Yup,"

"and my dad is a God?"

"Yup,"

"Who is my dad?"

"Well-"

"I know who" said Annabeth cutting me off.

"Who?" Both McKenna and I asked.

"Poseidon"


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry that this chapter skips around! I'm sort of having writers block :/

But No worries! It's now summer and the ideas are now starting to come back! :D 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So the Gods are alive today?"

"Yup,"

"And my dad is a God?"

"Yup,"

"Who is my dad?"

"Well-"

"I know who" said Annabeth cutting me off.

"Who?" Both McKenna and I asked.

"Poseidon"

_****_

(McKenna POV)

"Whoa, wait a minute here, your saying that _**I **_McKenna Suave, am a

_**Daughter of Poseidon?**_"

"Yup,"

"And how do you know that?"

"Well one there's a glowing trident glowing above your head, two your bracelet has a trident on it, & three you look like Percy."

I looked up to find a green trident fading above me.

"No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening" exclaimed Percy as he got up out of his chair biting his lip, and ruffling his hair with his hand.

"What why?-"

"Um sorry I-I- I, gotta go," he said as he dashed out of the room.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing, just let me talk to him," Annabeth said as she walked out of the room.

Just as she left a guy with a lab coat came walking in… with a bucket of water?

"Um hello…"

"Hi I'm Michael," he said.

"McKenna Suave... Why do you have-"

SPLASH! He just poured the bucket of water on me.

"WHAT THE HEL-"

"SHHHH!"

He pointed to me and I noticed that I was dry.

"What the heck?"

"It's natural for a child of Poseidon to stay dry when in contact with water," he explained.

"And why did you do that?"

"Because water, also heals children of Poseidon."

"Cool,"

"Can I get up now? This is awkward…"

"Sure, sure just be careful,"

I got up slowly and he removed the white bandages.

"Just as I thought, the wounds are all gone!" he stated.

"Does your arm feel okay?"

"It does now, May I please go?"

"Let me run a few more tests, and then I will send you to go see Chiron."

"Wait-Who?"

_****_

(Piper POV)

I woke up to find out that it was 4 o'clock in the morning…

I moaned as I rolled over, placing my head under my pillow.

I puffed and got out of bed and pulled my boots on.

Surely somebody had to be up, or maybe I could check on the girl.

I walked outside and I suddenly stumbled upon a backpack…

"What in the-?" I reached down to pick it up and instead I ended up head-butting Jason.

"Sorry!" he said as he helped me up.

"It's okay," I said as he handed me the backpack.

"Soo… what are you doing up?"

"I usually wake up at this time," he said.

"Oh…"

"…Yeah…"

But before I could say anything we heard footsteps and quickly hid behind the bush.

"Percy! Come on please stop for a sec!"

"Annabeth leave me alone please!"

I pulled aside some leaves so that I could see what was going on.

"Percy what's wrong with her being your sister?"

"It's nothing!"

"IT doesn't seem like nothing!"

"Look Annabeth! I just need some alone time! Okay?"

"Fine Perseus Jackson, be that way!" Annabeth then stomped away.

"Whoa…" I whispered.

"I wonder if… No way! The new girl has to be a Daughter of Poseidon!"

(Percy POV)

I took out a drachma, threw it into the fountain, and said:

_"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering."_

Poseidon, 600th floor, mount Olympus!

A few seconds later I saw an image of my father sitting on his throne.

"Percy! What a nice surprise! What do I owe for this visit?"

"Dad, we need to talk now."

1 HOUR LATER (5AM)

(McKenna POV)

"Thanks Chiron!" I told the centaur as he dropped me off at the front of the cabins.

"No problem! If you need anything just come to me or talk to Percy!"

"Okay!" I shouted back as he galloped off.

I must have not watched where I was going because I walked right into a girl and we both fell backwards.

"OH MY GODS I'm SO SORRY!" she said as she helped me up.

"No worries it my fault I should of watched where I was going,"

"I'm McKenna,"

"Piper," she said as the held out her hand.

I shook her hand and I noticed the backpack that was slung over her shoulder was mine!

"Hey! That's my backpack!"

"Oh I'm sorry! I found it on the ground over there,"

She handed me my backpack.

"Would you happen to know where the Poseidon cabin is?"

"Yes down there to the left,"

"Thanks," I said as I walked pasted the gardens and the fire.

Thank you for reading! Please review!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own the Percy Jackson Series.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Would you happen to know where the Poseidon cabin is?"

"Yes down there to the left,"

"Thanks," I said as I walked pasted the gardens and the fire.

(ZACH)

I was somewhere dark with eerie green torch lights, lighting up the dark hallway with a not so lively feeling… My kind of place…

I walked down the hallway, stopping at an open door about to walk in when suddenly I heard shouting.

"_Father!" _

"Nico, I'm sorry I can't allow you to see Bianca… not at times like these."

I walked towards the voices and ended up in a throne room with 2 black obsidian thrones sparkling with rare jewels, which was occupied by a Man in black robes talking to a boy who almost looked like me…

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I can't tell you that, it's not safe to say,"

"Nico" grumbled something and then asked:

"Then, what can you tell me?"

"Well, I can tell you that you are needed at camp. Something important is going on right now,"

"What is it?"

"You will see. Godspeed to you my son, may we the gods be in your favor," (**AN: See what I did there c; & Godspeed means goodbye) **

"But wait-"he started to say, but he vanished into thin air, literally.

As if he knew I was there, he looked at me with a sadden expression, then too, I was gone.

(McKenna)

I stopped at the cabin before me, in awe. I have never seen something so…. "Beach-y" before….. I liked it.

Just as I was about to knock on the cabin door, I stopped myself.

"DAD I THOUGHT YOU WERE JOKING WHEN YOU SAID THAT I WOULD HAVE MORE HALF-SIBLINGS!" I heard Percy shout.

"Percy would you stop shouting for one minute and listen to me!" the other guy said.

"Fine,"

"When you were young, I met another woman and we sort of clicked, & unexpectedly she was… well you know pregnant… with your… half-sister…"

"So you're saying that you cheated my mom _twice._"

"No Percy! That's not-"

"Just whatever, I'm sorry I even asked." Percy seethed.

"Son-!" (Who I assumed to be my dad) tried saying, but he was cut off by Percy.

I then heard footsteps and quickly dived in the bushes alongside the cabin, just as the door opened, & Percy stormed off.

I know I should be crying now, my _half-brother _doesn't accept me, but I have been treated like this too many times to cry.

Still that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt…

(McKenna)

I continued to sit in the bushes, my head resting on my knees, staring at the ground.

I sat there until Piper saw me, & rushed over and dragged me out of the bushes and asked me:

"What's wrong? Why are you sitting in the bushes?"

"I don't really know," I mumbled.

Piper knew that something was up, but she didn't ask.

"Well, you look like a mess… no offence, but I'm sure I can fix you up," she said as she lead me to her cabin.

I looked down and I realized that I was still wearing the torn clothes that I had on, the other day.

"Well here we are the Aphrodite cabin," as I looked at the pink, girly, doll-house in front of me.

"Umm…. I'm not sure about this…" I told her.

"It's not that bad once you get used to it, but it smells like perfume, which is badly intoxicating, which you don't have to worry about, since nobody here is awake before 7."

"Okay," I said still unsure whether or not to walk into the death trap Barbie house.

She opened the door and we walked inside of her cabin.

I instantly regretted it. Pink was everywhere, with pictures of guys on the walls. I didn't like it one bit whatsoever.

"Here sit down," Piper told me as she went over to a wooden trunk & rummaged through it.

I followed her instructions and sat down.

After a few minutes she came up with short jeans, & an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt.

"Here these should fit you," she told me as she tossed them to me.

"Thanks," I replied as I walked over to the huge bathroom that they had.

"Please no pink, Please no pink," I thought to myself.

I walked in to the bathroom to find pink and red tiles everywhere. There were 3 mirrors and each had a stone heart in between them, too me this was just too much.

As quickly as I could I stripped off my ruined clothes and changed into the outfit that Piper had given me, & rushed out of the bathroom.

"Thank you, very much Piper"

"No problem,"

"I really need to see Annabeth; do you know where I can find her?"

"Hmm… I think see went to the arena," she said.

"…"

"Oh yeah, forgot you don't know where everything's at. The Arena is over a little ways behind the Apollo cabin,"

"…"

"In other words the cabin that will blind you if you stare at it for too long,"

"Ohh Okay! Thanks again" I replied.

"No problem!" she called out as I quickly exited the Cabin (AKA Barbie's Death Trap), wanting to get out of there as fast as I could.

I practically ran past the gold gleaming cabin (Apollo's cabin) and rushed to the Arena, running right into Annabeth literally.

"Sorry Annabeth," Told her as I helped her up.

"Its fine," she replied as she brushed herself off.

"Did you see Percy yet?"

"No but I _heard him,_" I said, mumbling the last part.

"What did he say?"

I looked down at my shoes, not wanting to answer her question.

"Well?" 

I sighed, then I looked up at her, & told her everything that I heard, adding it doesn't really bother me to the end.

Before she could say anything a loud horn was heard throughout the entire camp and all of these campers in orange shirts swarmed out of their cabins and headed to what seemed a dinning area.

"What was that?" I said as I ran up to Annabeth, who was heading there as well.

"The Conch Horn, it signals when our next activity is, & now it's time to eat."

"Oh"

I followed her up the small hill and into the mess hall.

Thank You! Thank you! For reading! :DD

Okay I know that you guys hate this crap but in order for me to think that I'm doing this right, I need your…THOUGHTS! So I will accept any ideas criticism, or simply something nice! & if I get at lead 5! Reviews I will post today a deleted chapter from THE LIGHTNING THEIF! :OO

& I am going on a vacation somewhere on a beach, so hopefully I will get Even more ideas for the next upcoming chapter! I really hope you review, Because the Deleted Chapter

(I Kiss Something Ugly) Is a really good Chapter! :D

Xoxoxo-

MythologyRocks3


	8. BONUS CHAPTER! I KISS SOMETHING UGLY

I Don't Own Percy JACKSON! Rick does. The Chapter I am about to show is all rick riordan not me. I am just showing it to show it no money is involved.

**WARNING:** What you are about to see may paralyze you from its awesomeness. I would advise sitting done and preparing for the best awesomeness there is. :D

**I Kiss Something Ugly**

When everybody had returned to their seats and finished eating their meals, Chiron pounded his hoof again for our attention.

Mr. D got up with a huge sigh. "Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director Chiron says the next capture-the-flag is Friday. Cabin Five presently holds the laurels."

A bunch of ugly cheering rose from the Ares table.

"Personally," Mr. D continued, "I could care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have a new camper today. Peter Johnson."

Chiron murmured something.

"Er, Percy Jackson," Mr. D corrected. "That's right. Hurrah, and all that. Now do your silly little welcome tradition. Go on."

Cabin Eleven started a chant, pounding on the table and doing a series of hand-gestures I didn't understand any better than the words:

_Half-blood, half-blood, rak-a-sak-a-soo._

_Gitcheegumee, ratatooie, whose child are you?_

_Throw him in, throw him in, welcome to the camp,_

_No one's a half-blood until they're damp!_

Then the tempo changed and everyone in the pavilion drummed their fists on the tables:

_Ohhhhhh -_

_Percy kiss the boar! Percy kiss the boar!_

_Percy kiss the boar! Percy kiss the boar!_

The bigger guys in Cabin Eleven grabbed me and lifted me over their heads. I struggled a little at first, but I realized there wasn't much point, so I let them carry me down to the cabins, the whole camp laughing and singing and jostling each other.

We went down to Clarisse's cabin, the one with the wild boar mounted above the doorway. Luke lifted me on his shoulders so I could reach it.

"Go ahead, Percy!" he yelled. "A big wet one on the snout!"

The thing was disgusting – moldy and smelly and ugly like you wouldn't believe. The snout was all peeling off and nasty.

"Percy kiss the boar! Percy kiss the boar!" everybody shouted.

Before I could think about it too much, I kissed the boar's nose.

A roar of approval went up from the campers, and I felt . . . weird, like I'd been accepted. I couldn't remember the last time anybody had cheered for me, much less a hundred people and satyrs and wood nymphs.

Before I could start feeling too warm and fuzzy, or even wipe the snout-grime off my lips, the stuffed boar's mouth opened all by itself and let loose an enormous belch right in my face. Everybody roared with laughter. It was a practical joke – a trick boar.

A new chant started: _Throw him in! Throw him in!_

The guys carried me down to the canoe lake.

I saw what was coming, but I wasn't worried about getting wet. I was thinking: _Please don't let this be like the bathroom. Don't hose everybody down._

I didn't need to worry.I went straight in –SPLOOSH! – and right down to the bottom.

When I came up gasping, everybody cheered. Luke and some of the other guys hauled me out and clapped me on the back.

We all headed down to the amphitheater, where Apollo's cabin led the sing-a-long. We sang camp songs and ate s'mores and joked around, and the funny thing was, I didn't feel like anyone was staring at me anymore. I felt like I was home.

Later in the evening, when the sparks from the campfire were curling into a starry sky, the conch horn blew again, and we all filed back to our cabins. I didn't realize how exhausted I was until I collapsed on my borrowed sleeping bag.

My fingers curled around the minotaur horn. I thought for a moment about my mom, but they were good thoughts – her smile, the bedtime stories she would read me when I was a kid, the way she would tell me not to let the bedbugs bite.

When I closed my eyes, I fell asleep instantly.

That was my first day at Camp Half Blood.

I wish I'd known how briefly I would get to enjoy my new home

:OOO awesomeness! How did you like it? Was it good?

Well Now I'm also doing something else new!

Okay, Whats your favorite couple?

Which percyjackson/heroesofolympusbook do you like? All of them?

Any ideas?

Comments?

Randomness?

If you have anything you want to Share. SHARE IT!

I will answer it on a review chapter that will be updated tomorrow! :D

Keep Readin'

-MythologyRocks3


	9. Chapter6 & a half

Hello! My fellow… Fanfiction readers?

Well anyways, as you might know I'm not going to be updating for a week! (unless they have internet)

Because I am going on vacation! (Yay!)

So instead of another chapter (sorry I'm not quite done with chapter 7 yet :/)

I am going to ask you guys to review! (I mean seriously it's not that hard!)

You can tell me something, give me an idea!, tell me your favorite couple & I will add that in!

Have a story you like on here? Tell me the name of it and I will read it!

Do you have advice? I am all ears for it!

But anyways …. Well I don't konw what to say now… I think I covered my point well….(which is to review!)

So….

KEEP READIN'

-Mythology rocks

~A little bit of chapter 7~

_**When I walked into the Mess Hall, all chatting instantly stopped, & all eyes went on me.**_

_**I silently gulped and proceeded behind Annabeth**_


	10. Review Replies

Dear Fanfiction readers,

Here is some of the replies to the reviews I got

Anon- if you read my little note at the bottom of chapter7 I said that it was a deleted chapter from the lightning theif that rick riordan didn't publish in his book. :D

Percy Jackson or Seaweed Brain- have a gun? Like one of those guns in the armory? (the heavy duty cestal-bronze guns?) or a normal gun? I do plan on using a innocent oc as a bad guy….

:DD

Byekitty- I think that's a good idea! :D so heres what I had in mind Mckenna/Zach ;D,

Leo/oc & nico & thalia (I'm sortofa softie for thalico ;)… what do you think?

_**What I'm thinking is that the Gods could come and spend a week or two with their kids, and do some stuff that the Olympian Cabins want to do Is that a good idea? (like a karoke contest *an idea from the Apollo Cabin!* or a Fashion show *Aphrodite cabin idea!*)**_

_**So how about it?**_

_**:DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**Anymore ideas?**_

_**More couples?**_

_**Reviews just to review?**_

_**Question?**_

**Go right ahead review ^-^**

**& a special thank you for all who reviewed! :DDD**


	11. Chapter 7! :D

I don't own Percy Jackson. Rick does

(McKenna)

When I walked into the Mess Hall, all chatting instantly stopped, & all eyes went on me.

I silently gulped and proceeded behind Annabeth getting some food, and after that tossed some of it into the flaming fire….Strange.

I was glad that I picked up how every cabin has its own table… that would have been embarrassing.

I went over to the blue table, closest to the ocean, & sat down, & started munching on a pop tart noiselessly.

Just as I thought that I would whither to the ground and die, Chiron thankfully, stomped his hooves on the ground and announced today's activities.

"You are now dismissed!" He Announced.

I quickly scooped up all of the rest of the blue raspberry pop tarts & ran to the Poseidon cabin opened the door and slammed it, sinking down to the floor sighing.

I pulled out the pop tarts, and set them on the bedside table next to what seemed to be Percy's bed.

I then rummaged through my bag & found paper & a pencil writing a little note to Percy:

Dear Percy,

Since you weren't at Breakfast, I brought you some pop-tarts...

I hope that we can talk sometime,

McKenna

I set it down next to the plate of pop tarts & was about to walk out the door until I realized… I don't have a single clue what or when the activities are….

(Percy)

I knew that I shouldn't be mad, but dad should have told me that I had another sibling.

I sighed again, lying down on the soft sand, looking up on the clear blue skies, when suddenly an idea came to me.

What if my sibling wasn't so bad after all?

That idea surged through my body, getting me out of my mood.

I got up and quickly ran back to my cabin to change out of my pjs.

I walked in and changed clothes quickly, about to head out to the archery fields when I say a plate of pop tarts with a note.

I snatched a pop tart up, stuffing it in my mouth.

Blue Raspberry my favorite!

I then read the note.

I put the note down and I quickly ran out the door, just in time to see my sister almost hit a dryad (tree sprit)…

The dryad was so mad that it started to chase her around the archery range, while yelling colorful dryad language.

I chuckled to myself.

I dashed down the field to Chiron as he watched in semi amusement.

"Hey Chiron sorry I'm late,"

"Percy, I've told you many times before, being late is inexcusable!"

"Sorry I was thinking again."

"Percy?"

I turned around to see my half-sister, panting from the dryad chasing her.

"Heyy…" I said awkwardly.

"Hi," she replied suddenly having an interest in her shoes.

"So have you been having fun and all? It is your first day of camp."

"Well it depends on what your definition of fun is,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well-"

"I believe that you two should have a little bonding time to talk… since Percy has been absent all morning, you two have the day off for today!" Chiron told us.

How'd you like it?

Good?

Great?

Needs of improvement?

Tell Me! (In a review of course ;)

Well anyways I finished chapter 8 as well and if you want me to post it by Tomorrow night or Wednesday morning you better review!

(The Goal is at least 10 reviews!)

You got to be able to do that! But also question of the…. Chapter! (Has a ring to it?)

Who is your godly parent and why?

-MythologyRocks3


	12. Chapter 8! BOOYEAH!

Thanks for those who reviewed.

Extra long chapter :)

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO Rick Does

* * *

><p>(Jacolbi)<p>

I woke up with a head ache groaning as I sat up.

"Am I in the infirmary?" I asked nobody in particular.

"Yup, glad you're awake man," Grover said as we did our secret handshake.

"Glad I'm alive," I said.

"Are they-"

"Yes Jacobi they both are fine, McKenna's with Perce, & Zach…. Well he is still out but okay… are you sure he is a son of…"

"Hades? Yes I am"

"Okay… wow..."

"Does Chiron want to see me?"

"Oh yeah, he does. As well as Mr. D,"

"Mr. D wants to see me too?" I gulped.

"Be careful man... I'm sure you didn't do anything wrong,"

"I will..."

* * *

><p>(Percy)<p>

"So what do you want to do?" I asked her.

"Umm… What is there to do?"

"Well we could see how developed your powers are..."

"I have Powers?"

"Yeah every Camper here has a power for example; Zeus/Jupiter cabin, they can fly (control the winds) & Have lightning powers; The Hades/Pluto Cabin, they can shadow travel (which is travel by shadows), &Talk to the dead. But only some of the powers…"

"Sweet!.. What can I do?"

"Well let's find out." I said with a smirk.

I took her to the beach, where of course the Powers of children of Poseidon are strongest.

"So what do I do? I mean how do my powers work?"

"Well… for starters think of being dry, & don't think of getting wet,"

"Is this like what that Michael person did to me? Throw water on me?"

"Sort of,"

"Okay,"

As she closed her eyes, I summoned a huge amount of water and tossed it towards her.

It was just about to hit her, when she opened her eyes, putting her hands out in defense, and the orb of water stopped in mid air, inches away from her.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" she shouted.

She then smiled so big it even made a child of Hermes, suspicious.

Before I could even think, she threw the orb of water right at my face, pushing me backwards.

"SCORE!" McKenna shouted fist pumping the air.

I got up and ran straight towards her grabbing her by the waist and flung her over my shoulder, running over to the water and tossing her far into the water.

"Beat that!"

I shouted smiling… until she didn't come up…

"McKenna? I'm Sorry I tossed you in the water… McKenna?"

"Hey Perce! Look Behind you!"

I turned around and something grabbed me by the ankles making me face plant into the water below.

"Don't you know that younger sisters always win?" she said as she helped me up.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever lets duel instead,"

"Okay,"

* * *

><p>(On Olympus)<p>

"Another Sea Spawn? What has the world come to?" Athena asked bewildered.

"That sea spawn you're talking about is my DAUGHTER and her name is MCKENNA!" Poseidon Roared.

"Don't forget about the Death boy!" Demeter complained.

"DEMETER! I AM SICK OF YOU CALLING MY CHILDREN DEATH CHILDREN! HE HAS A NAME AND ITS ZACH!"

"I think that we should just kill them both," suggested Ares, as he sharpened a dagger.

"You touch my Child and I swear you will end up next to Kronus in Tartarus." Poseidon swore.

"As well as I," Hades agreed.

Then all Hades Broke out in the throne room...

"SHUT UP!… Please!" A voice thundered.

Every God and Goddess stopped arguing and turned their attention to the middle of the throne room, looking at Hestia who stopped stroking the flames.

"Sorry, but I couldn't stand the fighting & arguing but… anyways…" she continued

"Zeus, Hera first of all Zeus, you need to be more affectionate to Hera, & Hera you really need to stop turning all of the woman that Zeus glances at into cows, it does nothing," Hestia stated looking between the two.

"Poseidon, Athena… You two need to get it together, I mean really? Just because Percy and Annabeth are a couple doesn't mean you two don't have to support it! Be better parents!" she told them sternly.

"Hades, Demeter, Demeter Just because he kidnapped Persephone doesn't mean you should be mean to him… of course she thinks it's a hell hole… I do agree it's hot, he's a weirdo… No offence... But still give him a break! At least you still see her! And what is with the Cereal! Cereal this! Cereal that! WE GET IT WE NEED CEREAL! JUST CALM DOWN! AND HADES!" she got louder by the minute which made the gods cower further into their thrones.

"Hades you really need to appreciate your Children more!" ALL THAT THEY DO FOR YOU! WHY NOT TAKE A SMALL BREAK! GET TO KNOW THEM BETTER! GEEZ IS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR?" she bellowed.

"APOLLO, ARTEMIS!" she turned to them… just as Apollo hid his face behind his lyre…

"APOLLO YOU REALLY NEED TO STOP THE BAD HAIKUS AND BETTER YET STOP FLIRTING WITH YOUR TWINS HUNTERS! I AM SO SICK OF HEARING HER BICKERING ABOUT IT!" she shouted pointedly at Apollo.

"Artemis," she said calming down a bit.

"You really should not get mad at Aphrodite for some of your hunters leaving the Hunt! It is not utterly HER FAULT FOR THEM LEAVING THE HUNT!" she started to get mad again.

"APHRODITE YOU NEED TO START HANGING OUT WITH YOUR HUSBAND, HE DOES ALL OF THIS STUFF FOR YOU & YOU DO ZILCH!"

"ARES YOU NEED TO BE NICER TO PERCY & THE OTHER CAMPERS! IT'S NOT HIS FAULT HE BEAT YOU UP IN CALIFORNIA!"

"DIONYSUS YOU NEED TO BE KINDER TO THE CAMPERS INTSEAD OF A GROUCH! BE MORE LIKE CHIRON! HAVE FUN!"

"HEPHAESTUS! JUST BECAUSE APHRODITE WON'T SLEEP WITH YOU, YOU SHOUDNT BE GRUMPY!"

She took a very deep breath.

"Hermes if you dare dye my hair black & purple again… I WILL KICK YOUR FREAKIN' ASS!"

"That is all…" she smiled and skipped out of the throne room leaving 12 scared gods and goddesses in shocked silence.

* * *

><p>(Travis Stoll)<p>

"Hey Connor, did you hear about the newbie?"

"You mean the very sexy-hot girl?" Connor asked.

"What's your definition of hot?

"…"

"Never mind I don't want to know,"

"Wait is it the daughter of Poseidon?"

"Yeah that's the one I was talking about!"

"As I was saying we should give her the welcome prank!"

"Which Prank are you talking about? I mean we have done tons of pranks to newbies!"

I waited a few seconds for a plan to come to me… Then it hit me…

"…I know exactly what we should do…" I said a huge evil smile coming to my face.

I whispered my plans into Connors' ear and he started to smile as big as I was.

"Well brother we don't have much time now do we…"

"Indeed we don't brother."

We linked arms and started to skip down to the beach for seashells, like the idiots we are.

* * *

><p>How did you like it?<p>

_**(IMPORTANT!)**_

2 words… Demigod… Idol…

I know right!

It sounds awesome I already completed the plan… the outfits & couple relationships are gonna be brewing…

Should Thalia Quit the hunt?

What couples do you want?

I need to know

Review!

-MythologyRocks3


	13. Chapter 9 OH YEAH!

I don't own PJO or HoO…

(McKenna) (Later after dinner)

I was sitting across from Percy who was now currently wolfing down his 5th cheeseburger… Oh boy…

I was about to scold him when Chiron pounded his hoof up on the stage…

Nobody paid him attention until he said "I GUESS NOBODY WANTS ANY EXTRA ICE CREAM!"

That shut every one up. Mr. D then got up lazily.

"Yes, I presume should say hello to all you brats. Well… hello. Chiron says the next capture-the-flag is Friday blah, blah; blah… we also have two new brats- I mean campers… Michaela Swan & - What?... Oh- sorry McKenna Suave and Zach Bruno… that's all… now you may do your pathetic tradition." He waved them off signaling to start.

The Hermes kids started a chant, pounding on the table and doing a series of hand-gestures I didn't recognize any better than the words:

_Half-blood, half-blood, rak-a-sak-a-soo._

_Gitcheegumee, ratatooie, whose child are you?_

_Throw her in; throw her in, welcome to the camp,_

_No one's a half-blood until they're damp!_

Then the tempo changed and everyone in the pavilion drummed their fists on the tables (which started to creep me out… a lot):

_Ohhhhhh -_

_McKenna kiss the boar! McKenna kiss the boar!_

_McKenna kiss the boar! McKenna kiss the boar!_

"Oh shit…." I thought.

Percy and a few other people grabbed me and lifted me over their heads. I resisted a little at first, but I grasped that there wasn't much point, so I allowed them carry me down to the cabins, the whole camp laughing and singing and roughhousing around.

We went down to the Ares cabin, the one with the wild boar mounted above the doorway. Percy then lifted me on his shoulders so I could reach it.

"Go ahead, McKenna!" he yelled. "A big wet one on the snout!"

The thing was disgusting – moldy and smelly and ugly like you wouldn't believe. The snout was all peeling off and nasty.

"McKenna kiss the boar! McKenna kiss the boar!" everybody shouted.

I resented at first but then gave it a quick peck on the snout, before they made me do anything else.

A roar of satisfaction went up from the campers, and I felt . . . strange, like I wouldn't be stared at weirdly anymore…I couldn't remember the last time anybody had cheered for me, but I could get used to this…

Before I could start feeling too warm and fuzzy, or even wipe the snout-filth off my lips, the stuffed boar's mouth opened all by itself and let loose an enormous belch right in my face. Everybody roared with laughter. It was a practical joke – a trick boar.

A new chant started: _Throw her in! Throw her in!_

Percy then threw me over his shoulder (like earlier) & carried me down to the lake.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

"Sorry Sis I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Percy Lied.

The then stopped and flung me into the lake.

When I touched the bottom I sat there keeping them waiting on purpose when the water shocked me with such a force, I flew out of the water and was about 20 feet in the air when I came down and landed right on Percy.

"…Oh… My…Gods..." I heard two people breath between laughs. I looked up to see a girl with electric blue eyes, tanned skin, and black frizzy hair & a boy who looked like Zach.

"THALIA, NICO! THAT SO WASN'T FUNNY!" Percy yelled as he pushed me off of him.

"Thalia!" Annabeth yelled as she ran up to her giving her a bone crushing hug.

"Annabeth, Percy, How are you?" Thalia said heartily.

"Well I'm in pain…"

"Hey I'm not that fat!" I protested getting up.

"But by the way, thanks for cushioning my fall!" I said broadly.

"…meh..."

"Anyways I'm Thalia & this emo kid is Nico" Thalia told me shaking my hand.

"I'm NOT EMO!" Nico protested.

"Joking dude," Thalia joked punching his shoulder lightly.

"McKenna," I told her shaking her hand.

"So… where is Jason at?"

"Hey Thalia!" Jason said pushing has the leaving crowd.

"Sup little bro!" Thalia smiled giving him a noogie.

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked curiously

"Well… How do I make it simple…Umm…I kinda left the hunters…"

"What? I thought you enjoyed it!" We all said… except me who didn't have a clue what she was talking about…

"…Well I think I'm gonna go and visit Zach now… he might be up…" I said walking backwards toward the infirmary.

"Um McKenna the infirmary is that way…" Percy told me pointing to the direction opposite to where I was heading.

"…Oh…heheh… I knew that…"

****

I ran all the way to the infirmary, which really took a lot out of a demigod… considering it's about a 5 minute run…

"Hey McKenna, watch ya doing back so early?" Michael called out, treating someone.

"Nothing much just checking up on Zach... Is he awake yet or no?"

"Nope not yet… though I swore he said something about a giant killer waffle…"

"What? - Nope I'm not gonna ask."

I went over to the 3rd curtain to the right, & pulled it aside revealing an unconscious figure…drooling…

I smirked at this.

"This would be awesome black mail…if I had a camera…" I thought.

I sat down in a chair next to the bed; looking at his face… he looked so peaceful laying there.

"Hey McKenna,"

I looked up to see Will solstice staring at me…

"…Yeah?"

"Visitors have to leave now…sorry,"

"It's fine…" I replied as I got up and exited the infirmary.

I walked back to my cabin, rubbing my eyes, yawning.

"Grover you shouldn't of!" I hear someone squeal.

"Only the best for my lovely Juniper." I heard Grover say.

I stopped and looked behind the camp store… and when I saw was the most _disgusting thing ever_… Grover & Juniper were making out…

I started to gag as I hurried back to my cabin, making it there in two minutes flat.

When I opened the door I walked over to my bunk and climbed up the ladder to my bed.

"Night Percy!" I said as I fell asleep…

(Travis)

I was waiting for Connor who was putting on his black ninja outfit, which of course matched mine… except I looked hotter than he did in it.

"Come on bro! We gotta head over there now if we don't wanna get caught!"

"Coming!" he replied as he followed me outside, towards the Poseidon Cabin.

"This is gonna be soo funny," Connor whispered cracking a smile.

I silently opened the door and we entered, not waking up Percy or McKenna.

"You got the stuff?"

"Yup," he whispered holding up a black duffel bag.

"Let Operation Mermaid begin…"

Thank you so much for the reviews! It made my day ^. ^


	14. Chapter 10

I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus… if I did… I would be rich.

(This story was once called When Two new campers came to camp half blood)

Thank you for those that reviewed!

Guest- don't worry I will! :D

Guest-thanks!

Guest- I plan to soon! (I can't wait to get to the romance either!)

ArtemisandOrion- Yes, yes she did. (It's so I can add thalico!) I like Thalico

I also liked making Hestia go ballistic to it was fun ^. ^

Special Thanks to Kayla Lex's Sister

(McKenna) (September 4th-Morning)

I opened my eyes, the sunlight shining from the window blinding me.

I got up and saw that Percy was still sleeping… drooling on his pillow...

Glancing over at the clock it read '8:05'.

"Oh crap!"

"PERCY GET UP, WE'RE LATE!"

Good thing I fell asleep in my camp outfit.

"Butidontwanna,"

"GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!"

I grabbed him by the ankles & pulled until he fell on the floor… I regretted it…

"Percy why do you have Nyan Cat boxers?"

He looked at me with an annoyed look…. Then his face wrinkled in confusion…

"…Um McKenna-"

"Percy! Get dressed! Just meet me at the mess hall!" I said, while putting on a jacket.

"But-"

I ran out the door toward the mess hall, running as fast as I could.

In no time I got there, stopping to catch my breath, ready to go in.

As I walked in all chattering stopped, everyone started to stare at me strangely, until they started giggling…

And then the giggling became laughing.

I felt my face turn a light shade of pink.

Why were they laughing at me?

"…Um McKenna…just here..." Piper handed me a mirror, trying to hide her smile.

I looked in the mirror to find my hair Dark Blue, with a few seashells glued onto the side, & I had make-up on… eye shadow, red lipstick & mascara.

"What the?" I shouted confused.

I tried wiping the lipstick off but it stayed, I tried pulling the seashells out but they were glued with very strong glue.

The Laughing got louder and louder, which made my face a deep shade of crimson.

I dropped the mirror & ran out of there, a tear sliding down my face, as I pulled the hoodie over my hair.

I ran past Percy, Thalia, and Nico, who gave me a confused look.

I wiped the tears that started to fall, with my sleeve and ran towards the infirmary entrance, slowing down to a jog.

I walked in and went to where Zach was, sitting down in the chair next to him, hugging my knees.

I sobbed quietly into my knees like this for about 10 minutes, until I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"McKenna?"

I looked up I would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Zach?" I whispered looking over at him.

He sat up, and looked up at me puzzled.

"Where am I… and better yet, why are you crying? Are you hurt?"

Before he did anything stupid I stopped him from getting up.

He scooted over and patted the spot next to him, signaling for me to sit.

I sat on the bed next to him, leaning on the pillow.

"Well for starters we are at camp half blood, a place where half bloods or demigods, which are people like you and me, come to train and learn how to survive." I said

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute…. What do you mean demigod and people like us…?"

"Demi equals half & God as in... well God,"

"Well I know that but what is it?"

"Okay well you know the Greek Gods right?... I know you do… Well your dad is a Greek god-"

"A God?"

"That's what I said…"

I then told him what has happened since we arrived…except for this morning.

"Sweet! I'm a DEMIGOD!" he said as he looked at me.

"No not really..." I mumbled.

"Why?"

I looked away embarrassed.

He pulled off the hoodie I had on, & and as quickly as he took it off I pulled it back on concealing my hair.

He then raised an eyebrow and unzipped the hoodie from the jacket and took it off… stupid jacket.

"Why is your hair blue?" he asked.

I hid my face in my hands my face heating up.

"Idontknow…" I said in one breath feeling the tears sliding down my face again.

"Don't cry its okay, I didn't mean anything by it! I think it looks pretty on you!" he said comforting me.

"It does?" I asked wiping my tears.

"And the… make-up?..."

He was about to say something when I pulled off one of his stinky filthy socks and stuffed it in his mouth.

"I'm gonna get Michael," I told him as he spit out the sock.

I grabbed the hoodie and zipped it back onto my jacket before exiting.

"Feisty…" I heard his mumble as I got up and went to get Michael.

(Annabeth)

The Mess Hall got very quiet after McKenna ran out…

Everyone felt guilty for laughing at her… poor girl.

I turned my attention to Katie who got up and walked over to Travis (who still had a small smile).

"Hey Katie-Kat what's- Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Katie dragged him by the ear, taking him outside behind the mess hall.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? HOW CAN YOU TREAT SOMEONE THAT HORRIBLE, AND STILL LAUGH ABOUT IT? YOU MADE HER CRY YOU… YOU… $#%# #$!"

- The rest of this conversation has been removed for all of the screaming pain and torture -

We all then stared at Connor who was starting to sweat.

"…Hey guys…heheh…. Nice weather we're having…Crap!" he quickly got up and started running like Hades.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" shouted Lou Ellen (Child of Hecate), causing Connor to rise into the air.

"Oh shit…" Connor mumbled scared out of his wits…

"PLEASE DON'T HEX ME! TRAVIS MADE ME DO IT OR HE WOULD SHOW EVERYONE THE VIDEO OF ME SINGING SUPERLUV, THE ONE THAT SHANE DAWSON WROTE!" Connor cried as Lou Ellen walked out of the mess hall Connor levitating behind her.

We all laughed again, not at McKenna, but at the predicaments that the Stolls were gonna be in when McKenna finds out who did it.

(Back to McKenna) (**5:00 pm)**

I was lying on the grass looking at the clouds in the sky my hair still blue…

"So… what do you wanna do first?" I asked Zach.

"Well-"

A brilliant Dark light cut me off.

"All Hail Zach Bruno, Son of Hades, Lord of the underworld!" Chiron announced bowing.

Everyone did the same including me.

"Nico, please show Zach your cabin please!" Chiron told a shocked Nico.

"Um… Okay,"

I watched Zach walk away towards the cabins with Nico, until I couldn't see them anymore.

Well… there goes my evening…

I then decided to just walk around instead.

After about 3 minutes of walking I got board. Maybe Percy is board too… or he's hanging out with Annabeth…

I walked into my cabin, and closed the door, walking straight to the bathroom.

I turned on the faucet warm water pouring out of it.

I twirled my finger and the water came up to my hair, twirling around it, trying to scrub the blue out of it… of course this didn't work at all…

"You know the only way you're gonna get that off is to see the Stolls," Percy said amused.

"The who?"

"The Stoll brothers… Travis & Connor... you know the twin looking boys from the Hermes Cabin… the ones who turned your hair blue…" 

"They did this?" I said while pointing to my hair.

"Yup,"

"Oh Percy, can be as kind to tell me where these… Stoll brothers are?" I asked him fluttering my eyes.

"Sure, last time I saw them they walked into their cabin… Why?"

"Oh…. Let's just say I wanna have a little civilized chat with them…" I said in an evil way.

Percy raised an eye brow at this.

I walked out the door to the Hermes Cabin, my anger getting more powerful as I got closer to the cabin.

I marched up to the door and pounded on it.

A small girl opened the door.

"Yes?" she asked in her cute little girl voice.

""Is Travis and Connor there?"

"They are, but Travis said that if anyone with blue hair came to tell them that they weren't here, & to not come back," she told me.

"ABBY!" I heard someone hiss.

"What? I was told to always tell the truth," she said innocently.

Travis ran and grabbed Abby back and slammed the door shut and locked it.

This made me very mad.

I saw a small fountain pouring out water… this gave me an idea…

I summoned the water over to me and directed it into the Hermes cabin.

Screams and shouts where instantly heard.

I stepped back and a powerful tidal wave swooshed out of the Hermes along with Travis and Connor, who looked beyond petrified.

"Nice Weather we're having huh…." Connor squeaked, terrified.

"Yeah… it is, but it won't be for you…" I told them.

"EVERY BROTHER FOR THEM SELF!" Travis shouted, jumping up running in a different direction than Connor.

This started a crowed of amused demigods to watch in amusement.

I let my instincts take control; I raised my arms the water rising up, like a wall.

When they ran into it I made a scooping motion with my hands, and then held them up above my head bringing them together, this caused the water to follow my every move scoping in the Stolls and raising them about 20 feet in the air.

"How's the view from up there?" I called to them.

"VERY, VERY SCARY! PLEASE LET US DOWN!" they cried scared out of their wits.

"Nah it's entertaining, seeing you two like that,"

"PLEASE LET US DOWN! WE'LL DO ANYTHING!" they yelled down.

"Anything, you say?" I asked making slow rocking motions with the water.

"YES!" they screamed clinging to the sides of the small water platform.

"Okay then," I dropped control of the water and it rained down to the ground, with the Stolls 'Free Fallin' 15 feet, until I caught them with my awesome water powers, and dropped them softly on the ground, in front of me.

They literally started kissing the ground, and then hugged each other…

"Now here's what I want… How the Hades do I get rid of this hair?"

"We don't know! We stole the hair dye from the Hecate cabin, when they weren't looking! Ask them!"

"You did, didn't you… well I would stick you back in the air, for stealing from the Hecate cabin…" They both started cowering into the ground.

"But I won't…" they sighed in total relief.

"…Oh this is funny, you think I'm letting you off the hook? Nope I will the Hecate cabin decide what punishment you will have…" their eyes bugged to the size of golf balls.

Before they could make a quick escape, I dragged them by their ears over to the children of Hecate, who look mad, and released them.

"Have fun you two!" I called after the Stolls, who were being dragged off to the woods in extreme terror.

"Thanks for doing that; I'm Lou Ellen, Counselor of the Hecate Cabin," she said as I shook her hand.

"I'm McKenna, as you might already know… do you think that you can…. Um… fix you know?" I asked pointing to my hair.

"You bet I can! Follow me please!" I followed her to the Hecate cabin which was Auh- mazing!

It glowed a warm fuzzy purple feeling, which by the way was awesome, & the stones, they were gray with all kinds of scribbles which actually was magical writing….

"Whoa, neat cabin!" I said as I reached out to touch a stone.

"No! Don't do that! If you touch it, it might explode or worse, turn everyone in a half-mile radius into a tree!" I quickly put my arm back down to my side and briskly inside before my curiosity got the best of me.

"Whoa…" there where bookcases lined with all kinds of books, some selecting from old to new.

I turned around and Lou Ellen was in a huge walk in closet room… which was full of potions.

"Antidote to Common Poisons… nope… Antidote to uncommon poisons…. Nope not that either…. Babbling Beverage…no…Beautification Potion…no … Greek Fire Repletion… No… hair raising potion… Hades no… Ah! Here it is! Magical Hair dye removal!" she said.

"Here take these to the Aphrodite cabin they'll fix you up,"

She handed me two bottles and I thanked her.

"Take care now!" Lou Ellen told me as I walked out the door.

Going to the Aphrodite Cabin worried me… you never know what to expect when you let them 'Play' with your hair.

Before I could even turn around I already knocked on the door and Lacy opened the door.

"Hey McKenna, whatcha need?" she asked as she let me in.

I held up the two bottles that Lou Ellen had given me, and Lacy nodded understood.

"Girls! We have a job to do!" Lacy shouted, and a swarm of girl stopped what they were doing, and came over to me, one grabbing my hand and leading me into a closet…

"Um…"

"Shh!"

They took me to the far corner of the closet, pushing behind a few coats, revealing a hidden door.

"What?-"

"Not a word to anybody or we will make you look like a clown…"

"Cross my heart and hope to die," I swore.

"Good,"

Lacy opened the door & we walked into what looked like a storage closet.

"Where are we exactly?"

"In Aphrodite's Beauty and cosmetics store on Olympus."

My eyes nearly popped out of my skull, I was about to say something when they pulled me foreword, through the other door, and I saw a woman sitting down on a pink fluffy chair reading a magazine.

"Mom?" Lacy asked.

The woman who I presumed Aphrodite was, looked up confused.

"Lacy? Daughters? Why are you here? Did you use the door?"

"Yes mom we used the door and we are here cause our friend is in a predicament."

"What kind of predicament?"

Lacy and Drew stepped to the side revealing me, still with blue hair…

"… Oh that kind of predicament…"

"Hi," I squeaked, nervous to be around a goddess.

"Well come here and sit down so we can fix you up!" she smiled warmly at me.

I came over and sat in the salon chair, & handed her the remedies for my hair.

"Let's see… shake bottle gently and apply it onto the glue for it to disappear."

Aphrodite then followed the directions, applying the paste to the glue, the glue dissolved and the seashells fell to the floor with a clang.

"Now for the hair dye,"

She let me over to one of those hair washing stations and I sat down, resting my head on the sink.

Lacy came up and turned the water to warm, wetting my hair down, when Aphrodite started to rub the hair dye removal into my hair.

After a few minutes they rinsed my hair out, wrapped it in a towel, & started to remove the make-up… Except it wasn't working…Great…

"What the Hades did those Stolls put on you?" Aphrodite asked bewildered, trying to rub my face with the thirteenth crème she had.

"I have no clue…"

"Well, we may have to go and see Hecate herself…"

I gulped.

"Don't worry honey, I'm sure Hecate had a remedy for you, that will fix you up in no time," Aphrodite smiled.

I wasn't worried about that, that much, but the fact of meeting another goddess… I really hope she is in a good mood right now.

Hoped Yall loved it!

If I get at least 10 reviews I will update on Saturday!

MythologyRocks3


	15. Chapter 11

I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus.

Thank you all so much for reviewing! It put a tear in my eye just to know how much you all enjoy this!

Guest- thanks :-)

Guest- Thank you for reviewing! Omg haha my cousin already nicknamed her the same name but it's sort of different: Kenna-Kenna. Hahaha :-)

LolMeToDeath- thanks for the review! & I know right? Shane Dawson is AWESOME! Did you hear his latest song The Vacation Song? It's amazing.

Guest- Thank you, I'm happy to know you love it!

Guest- OMG I PROMISE TO NOT LET YOU DOWN! :')

TrustingHim17- I will try to update as fast as I can :) What happens next you ask? Wait and see :)

Special Thanks to Kayla Lex's Sister & Winonabcd for helping me & especially supporting me when I needed it

(McKenna) (At the Sing-along aka Camp-Fire)

My hair was finally returned to its dark brownish-black color, and boy was that was a relief!

I was sitting in the middle of my two best buds, Zach and Jacobi, who were currently rocking their heads to the fast beat of the song that was currently playing.

"Demigods! May I please have your attention please!" Chiron shouted as he pounded his hoof on the ground.

Everyone stopped talking, & turned their attention to Chiron.

"I have very important news, to tell so listen very carefully!"

"We-"Mr. D cut him off finishing the sentence excitedly.

"We shall be going to Olympus for a week and a half! And you Brats-"Thunder boomed through the entire camp, the Camp-Fire flickering dangerously.

"… Uh I mean you precious gorgeous little children, will be sent home to your families, for the time being, except for those who don't have them, you poor dears! That is all!" Mr. D said, the Camp Fire turning back to normal…

Suddenly all of the joy & happiness, I was feeling, left me.

I would have to go back to…her.

"McKenna? … McKenna?" Zach waved his hand in front of my face.

"I'll be right back," I told him getting up, running after Chiron.

"Chiron?"

"Yes Child?" he asked a smile on his face.

"Well, I was wondering if I could go home with someone else, or… stay here," I asked him.

Chiron frowned.

"I'm sorry but you have to your legal guardian, rules are rules," Chiron told me, walking away.

I stood there, watching him & all of the other campers go to their cabins, emotionless.

(Percy)

"Percy?" McKenna asked, as I lay down in my bunk.

"Yeah?"

"What is your mom like?"

That caught me off guard…

"What do you want to know?"

"What does she look like?" she asked, looking down from her bunk, to mine.

"Well… She has a very sweet voice, and always smells of sugar, chocolate, and everything else you would find in a candy shop... She has a warm smile, and long straight brown hair with a few gray strands in it, but, otherwise, doesn't look old. Her eyes are sparkly blue, and they are said to change colors in the light. She also laughs a lot, which makes her even better." I said smiling to myself.

"Is she Nice?"

"You bet all of the Drachmas in the world she is! She is very kind, and passionate. She makes the BEST blue chocolate chip cookies in the world, she works very hard, and doesn't complain, never has said an unkind word to anyone."

I then started to tell her everything, such as my favorite places to eat, places to hang out, and about the apartment.

"…What is your mom like?" I asked her, trying to be kind.

She didn't reply and I knew that I struck a nerve…

"Night Percy," she mumbled.

"Night," I replied back wondering what the Hades was going on…

(McKenna) (2 days later… or in other words the day that they go home)

Today was going to be the worst day of my life.

Going home to that Witch was like going to Hades.

"I'm gonna miss you Fishy Face, since I'm going to go to the underworld with Nico," Zach told me as we hugged each other… I swore I heard a squeal…

"I'll miss you too, Skull Head" I whispered.

We hugged one more time before Nico came up to me and asked if I was ready.

"Yeah, unfortunately,"

Nico smirked at my remark, about to tell me something when I saw Percy and told him to wait.

"Percy!" I called out to him.

"Hey McKenna I was looking-Oof!" I tackled him with a hug.

"I'll miss you too?" Percy said jokingly while, ruffling my hair.

"Here take this, we can use it to Iris message," he said giving me an old coin.

"Thanks," I said as I stopped hugging him and accepted the coin.

"Have fun!" he said as I went over to Nico.

"I'm ready," I told him.

"Okay hold on and don't let go." He told me as I followed his directions.

I suddenly felt cold, screams could be heard, and things were grabbing at my feet.

Then… it all went away & I looked to find that we were at my house.

"Thanks,"

"No Problem," he replied as he disappeared, into the shadows.

I gulped, and proceeded to the front door, opening it to be almost hit by a beer bottle, which crashed into the wall next to me.

"So the little devil decides to come home hasn't she?" My mom sneered, her words slurred.

"Yes I have," I replied back to her my attitude level rising up.

She walked up towards me, angered by the way I talked to her.

"Now listen here," she threatened, grabbing my by the hair and pushing me into the wall forcefully.

"Let's get one thing straight here, I am the Master, and you… are the slave," she spat at me.

I spit in her face, causing her to screech in anger.

"WHY YOU *****!" she screamed as, she dragged me to the kitchen by my hair.

"You're gonna pay for what you did," she pushed me to the ground and kicked me hard in the stomach, as she went to the drawer that held the knives.

Before I could get up she came over and sat on me a knife in her hand.

"Let's see… what I should do... Oh I know!"

I tried to struggle but it was no use…

She etched the knife into my left arm, wincing every time the knife cut into me.

"PLEASE STOP!" I pleaded loudly, billions of tears blinding me.

"You don't like?" she asked playing innocent.

I whimpered a yes.

"Then listen to me!" she spat, as she pulled me up face to face, grabbing my hair.

"You will stay in your room, doing nothing! I don't want to even hear you!" she told me as she threw me into my room, landing on the cold floor.

She laughed at the sight of me, curled up on the floor whimpering.

"No wonder they gave you up."

I looked up in mild confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"You were adopted you idiot!" she yelled.

"I…I… I was…adopted?" I whispered in complete shock.

"Yep, left right on my door step, you where," she said smirking.

"Why did you take me in then?"

"Because… I could always use a slave," she stated.

"I'm going to get some more beer don't try anything!"

And with that she left.

This left me with new found hope.

I took a glance at my arm, she had carved the word ***** into it, and the blood was still gushing out.

Knowing that I didn't have much time left, I threw on a jacket, & quickly got a duffel bag and stuffed all of my belongings in it, not that I really had any…

I sat on my bed thinking of a way out, when I heard a voice in my head:

"_Use the orb of water on your Bracelet,"_

Didn't need to tell me twice, I grabbed my duffle bag and slung it over my back, & unhooked the little orb of water from my bracelet, when my door slammed open, and my so called "mom" came running at me.

Just as she was about to hit me, I stepped out of the way and flung the orb of water on the ground, thinking about how Percy described his house.

I felt like I was literally turned into water vapor, and when I felt all the way solid I opened my eyes to find myself in a hallway, in front of Percy's apartment to be exact.

I knocked on the door, & heard someone shout:

"Percy, can you get that please?"

I cradled my left arm, hugging it closely, the pain in my arm getting worse each second.

"Hello?" Percy said as he opened the door.

"McKenna? What are you doing here? Come in," He told me as I limped in.

"Are you okay?" he asked and then saw the huge red stop on my jacket sleeve.

"MOM! Get the ambrosia!" Percy yelled.

He picked me up and hurried me down the hall into what seemed to be his bedroom and laid me down on the bed.

"Percy what's-"I knew suddenly that this was his mom.

She gasped and ran over to me, looking at the growing red spot on my arm.

As if Percy had done this before he took of my jacket and looked at my arm to see the word etched onto my arm.

"McKenna…What happened?...Who did this to you?" he asked looking at me.

I started to sob again, the tears streaming down my face.

"Shh! It'll be all right," Percy's mom comforted me, holding my hand, wiping my tears away, as Percy poured something over my arm, the wound sealing up, leaving a scar.

That was the last thing I remembered.

(Zach) (8pm)

I was very tired after today's shadow lesson with Nico. Who knew that traveling by shadows took a lot out of you?

But I wasn't bothered by that. I wondered what McKenna was doing…

MCKENNA! I almost forgot!

I found a nice big shadow and thought of her house, & suddenly I was there.

I walked inside and instantly smelt beer. _Oh My Gods._

I saw a small trail of blood from the kitchen leading into McKenna's room.

I ran to her room calling her name, but when I got there, it was empty, like if nobody lived there…

I then thought of Percy and what his house looked liked… and like before I was there in no time.

I knocked on the door and Percy opened it his expression worried.

"Zach?"

"McKenna, she's…."

"Here," He said.

Percy motioned me to come in so I did.

He closed the door behind me, and led me to another door down the hallway and opened it to reveal her unconscious figure.

I ran over to her & sat on the side of the bed.

"Do you know what happened to her?" Percy asked confused.

"I have an idea," I said, looking at her arm.

I told him about her mom and the depressing childhood she had been through.

"Wow nobody should go through that," Percy said looking at his sister.

"Exactly," I said.

And I sat there for Gods who knows how long, holding her hand, in the dark…

Yay this was very fun to write!

Thank you for reviewing! I squealed like a child of Aphrodite for 10 whole minutes!

:D

MythologyRocks3


	16. Chapter 12

I Don't Own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus…

Okay First things first…..

I really want to thank the following for reviewing! It really made my day to see how many people reviewed, and actually liked reading Deadly Waters!

ArtemisandOrion- I try to update every couple days!

Skye222-Thanks I try hard!

Random-Hmmm McKenna just might (Daughter of Aeoleus right?) ;)

1234567810111213- Glad you do! :D

trustingHim17- Thanks! :D

Louisa4533- I think you may be happy- surprised this chapter! :D (By the way I'm a survivor of Katrina too! :D)

LolMeToDeath-Glad to know that there are other Shane Dawson Fans out there! SHANE DAWSON FTW!

SephCurrentDaughterofPoseidon- :D I DO TOO! *Cries*

Thank you So much everyone! :')

*Special thanks to SephCurrentDaughterofPoseidon & Winonabcd* :D Thanks you Guys!

Second thing: Here is the Question of the Chapter!

Who is your Godly Parent and why?

(Zach)

Zach was getting worried, she hadn't so much as stirred for hours, though Percy and his mother assured him that it would be okay, he just didn't know. He was on the verge of a nervous breakdown when she groaned. His head snapped in her direction, her eyes were open, and she was staring at him, a confused look on her face.  
>"Hey, Zach… what are you doing here? Where are Percy and his mother?"<br>"Hey Fishy Face um, Percy and Mrs. Jackson are sleeping… as for me, well I went to visit you and… gods McKenna why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you, protected you… I could have done something. Did your mother write that… that… gods McKenna did your mother do that to your arm?"  
>She sighed; her eyes were brimming with tears.<br>"No, no, no, McKenna, please don't cry!" he wiped away her tears. "That's it see? Everything's okay."  
>She sighed unsteadily, "Zach… she isn't my mother."<br>"I know you hate her, but that doesn't stop the fact that she gave birth to you… Wait what?"

"I said she's not my biological mother, which means I'm adopted."

Whoa, didn't see this one coming.

She tried to get up but then clutched her stomach in pain.

I carefully pushed her back down on the bed.

"You shouldn't get up," I told her.

"I'm fine, I am just a little sore," she protested.

"Yeah sure, Fishy Face, I'll believe it when I see it,"

I then gave her some ambrosia.

She scooted over and patted the stop next to her… the same exact thing I did.

I sat down next to her and she started to ask tons of questions. Now I know she's okay…

"So what's the Underworld like? Gloomy? I thought so,"

I sat there letting her talk on and on, the time flying by.

About an hour later, I saw the sun (aka Apollo) on the horizon out the window.

"Hey I got to go, but I will be back okay?" I told her.

She frowned, "Okay Num skull, beat up some souls for me okay?" she told me winking.

"Will do!" I told her as I ran into a shadow, traveling to my room in the underworld.

Wow Nico is right…. With great responsibility, comes the need for a nap… or whatever it is he says…

(McKenna)

I sat there staring at the spot where Zach disappeared, until of course I heard Percy coming down hallway, walking into the door…

I laughed, causing Percy's head to jerk in my direction.

"Kenna!" he exclaimed running like a child over to me hugging me.

"Missed- you- too- Bro" I squeaked, Percy hugging me tightly.

"Need-Air-Lungs- Important! "

"Sorry" he said as he released me.

"So… do you wanna talk about it?"

"Nah, I'm fine" I told him.

"Okay then, are you okay?"

"Yes I am, Zach gave me some ambrosia," I told Percy.

He looked at me with concern.

"I'm fine Percy," I said, placing my hands on my hips.

"Whatever you say," Percy said.

I started to slide my legs off the bed when Percy pulled me back.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna try to see if I can stand up, I'm a big girl now Percy," I told him as I started to raise myself up.

"See everything's all-Oomph!" I tripped over my foot and fell face first to the floor.

"I'm Okay!" I said as I got up.

"Wipe that smirk of your face before I do it for you!" I told him sternly.

We walked to the kitchen, were Percy's mom was cooking _blue pancakes._

"Hey Percy-"Percy's mom stopped what she was doing and came over to give me a hug…

"Oh I'm glad you're okay Sweetie!" She told me.

"Thanks Mrs. Jackson"

"Please call me Sally," Sally said as she shook my hand.

"I'm McKenna, Percy's half- sister, if he didn't tell you already." I said back.

"Well you must be hungry! After all you lost a ton of blood."

"I'm hungry too!" Percy whined.

"We all know you're hungry, when are you not," I said jokingly, as I sat down at the table.

Percy pouted at me, until his mom put a plate of blue pancakes down on the table.

Percy was about to grab the plate of pancakes, when his mom smacked his hand away and scolded him.

I took a few pancakes and placed them on my plate pushing the rest towards Percy, who instantly started to wolf them down…

After we ate Sally suggested that we go out and do something, like going on a walk.

I grabbed my duffel bag and went to the guest bedroom next to Percy's and changed.

When I was done freshening up, I went over to Percy and we headed out the door, down the flights of stairs and out the lobby door into the Manhattan air…

(Annabeth)

I was working on my plans for Olympus, figuring out whose statue to create next.

Ares wanted to have more of him, but this time to have 'epic' weapons,

Apollo wanted more of him, to show off his "godly hotness",

Then Aphrodite, Hermes, Artemis, and Zeus!

Calm down Annabeth, I told myself as I took a deep breath.

I then started to work on the plan, until I heard a huge explosion coming from the beach.

(McKenna)

My eyes got wide when I saw the Telekhine quickly waddling up behind Percy with a jar of what seemed to be Greek fire (don't ask how I know this….long story…).

"Percy!" I yelled to him, as I pushed him out of the way, the both of us rolling into the water.

That's when the Telekhine blew up, along with two others.

Five down, two to go.

Percy and I quickly jumped up and ran towards the Telekhines, who apparently called in back up, for now there were about five more.

Suddenly one exploded to dust, distracting the Telekhines.

"Now!" I yelled.

Percy and I started to attack the distracted monsters, until that is more kept coming….

"Percy!"

Annabeth suddenly appeared out of no were, her dagger and cap in hand.

"Annabeth what are you doing here?" Percy asked, as the Telekhines started to corner us towards the water.

"Um Percy, sorry to interrupt your romantic moment, but… we're kinda battling evil seal dogs here…" I told him.

"_Die, Die, Die, Die,"_ they chanted.

Then it hit me….

"Percy hold onto Annabeth!" I commanded, shutting my eyes.

I summoned a flash flood, the waters strong currents sweeping the monsters away.

I opened my eyes to find The Beach completely swept clean, except all of the "mortals" were still there staring in complete disbelief.

I looked over at Percy and Annabeth, who still had their eyes shut, holding each other tightly…

"Um guys-"

I was cut off by police sirens….crap.

Just as they opened their eyes, I grabbed onto them and thought of the apartment.

I then opened my eyes to find all of us outside his apartment, safe and sound (**see what I did there ;).**

"How did you?" Percy asked bewildered.

"That would explain how you got here…"

"I'm Tired." I told him blankly.

Annabeth who was losing patience opened the door and walked in setting her bag on the coffee table as she plopped down on the couch.

We followed her example and plopped down on the couch opposite sides of her.

I looked at the TV remote and looked up at Percy who was doing the same thing.

I quickly made a grab for it but Percy beat me, turning on the TV to SpongeBob.

"Yeah!" I said as we watched.

"Turn it to NatGeo!" Annabeth complained.

"No! I like SpongeBob!" Percy whined.

That's when Annabeth started wrestling Percy for the remote.

I got up off the couch and sat in the recliner relaxing a bit closing my eyes.

Just before I drifted off, I felt someone place a blanket over me.

I smiled then drifted off to sleep.

So what did you think?

Tell me in a review!

And The Question of the Chapter!

Who is your godly parent and why? :D

Love you all!


	17. Chapter 13

I don't Own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

Thank you for all of your reviews! Just love them :D They all brighten up my day!

Question of the Chapter- What's your Demigod Power?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

(McKenna-2 Weeks Later)

I woke up and rushed out of bed, dressing as quickly as I could.

I had put on my camp half blood t-shirt and a pair of knee length jean shorts, and was currently raking my brush through my messy hair.

Meh, who cares? I tossed my hair brush into my duffel bag and I zipped it up.

I peered over to the bed next to mine where Annabeth was snoring softly.

Me waking up before Annabeth…. Whoa that's a new one…

Crouching down low, I went over to Annabeth who was still sleeping.

Three… two… ONE! I jumped onto Annabeth startling her, making her fall of the bed.

I laughed silently as she got up glaring daggers… I shut up.

Sticking her tongue at me, she grabbed clothes from her bag and headed towards the bathroom across the hall.

Now I all I had to do was wake up Percy…

As quickly as I could I grabbed a black sharpie marker and ran into Percy's room stopping at the side of his bed.

I uncapped the Sharpie and wrote the words SEAWEED BRAIN on his forehead.

Just as I was about to cap the marker, I stopped.

I smiled evilly and drew a mustache on his face, laughing to myself.

I capped the marker and threw it across the room, looking at my masterpiece.

"Percy, Percy, Percy!" I shouted jumping on the bed.

"Go away!" Percy mumbled as he ducked his head under his SpongeBob Pillow.

"What if I don't wanna?" I asked pouting.

"Then I'll have to….. TICKLE YOU!" He shouted as he shot out from under his pillow grabbing me by the ankle.

He started tickling my stomach and I couldn't stop laughing.

"Please… Stop…" I breathed as I kept on laughing.

About ten seconds later I couldn't stand it anymore, so I did what any little sister would do in a situation like this… I bit him.

"Ow!" he yelped as he pushed me off the bed.

I fell to the ground with a thud, and Percy gave me his signature I'll-have-to-kill-you-later-cause-Annabeth-is-right-there-laughing-at-me look.

I looked up to find Annabeth laughing her butt off and I gave her a glare telling her If-you-dare-tell-Percy-that-I-drew-on-his-face-you'll-regret-it.

Annabeth nodded zipping her lips, smiling.

"Okay leave now, or face my wrath!" Percy joked as he ushered Annabeth and I out, closing the door.

I went into the kitchen sitting down at the table, placing blue pancakes on my plate.

"Thanks Sally!" I told her as I finished eating.

"No problem sweetie!" she replied placing my dish in the sink

"Mom do we have any blue chocolate chip cookies left?" Percy asked between bites.

"Yes we do-"She stopped and starred curiously at his face.

"Percy what happened to your face?"

"What do you mean?"

She smiled as she handed him a spoon.

"What the?" he said as he looked at his reflection.

"She did it!" I lied as I pointed to Annabeth.

"What? No I did not." Annabeth protested.

We watched as Percy got up from his seat and dashed to the bathroom, smiling at his frustration.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

(McKenna) (2 hours later)

I was on the roof of the Apartment complex waiting anxiously for the "transport" to come.

"Percy! I'm board!" I whined.

"They should be here any minute!" He told me.

You could still see the words SEAWEED BRAIN on his forehead.

Before I could comment on his forehead, I spotted two black objects flying towards us.

I squinted and I realized that they weren't objects, but Flying Horses.

"Um Percy-"

"_Yo Boss!"_ one of them yelled.

"Blackjack!" Percy replied as they landed on the roof.

"_You got any sugar cubes?_"

"So that's what the sugar cubes were for!" I said as I pulled out the sugar cubes from my bag.

"_She can understand us?"_

"Um, yeah I can..."

"Blackjack meet McKenna, my annoying Half- Sister" Percy stated.

"Hey! I'm not annoying!"

"So who's that?"" Percy asked ignoring me.

"_Who? Oh, that's Nerina! But don't call her Narnia," _

"Narnia? What happens when you- OOFH!" HE got cut off my Nerina the Pegasus kicking him in the stomach….Ouch.

"Good job Nerina!" I told her as I held the Sugar cubes out to her.

Nerina looked at the sugar cubes and inched forward, sniffing the cubes cautiously and licked them out of my hand, munching on them.

"Good girl," I whispered as I rubbed her head.

"Well we better get going, I'm sure Chiron is waiting!" Annabeth announced slinging her bag over her back.

I did the same and mounted Nerina, patting her head.

Percy got on and helped Annabeth up behind him.

Nerina backed up and then broke into a gallop, off of the roof…

Me, who was deadly terrified of heights, screamed my head off, until Nerina spread her wings out, the air catching us.

I was holding onto the Pegasus for dear life, scared out of my wits.

"Having fun?" Percy asked, laughing.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M HAVING FUN?!"

"DON'T YOU DARE ANSWER THAT!" I yelled digging my head in the Pegasus's Neck, in fear of looking down.

"You Know that I won't let you fall, right?" I heard Nerina say softly.

I took a deep breath and slowly straightened my back, Looking straight ahead into the distance.

Hey this wasn't so bad.

Thunder shook the sky. I stiffened i wasn't too sure Lord Zeus, was pleased to hear that his brothers children aren't afraid of being in the air.

I looked ahead to Percy who looked comfortable, too comfortable...

I whispered into Nerinas' Ear and she neighed in excitement.

We gained speed and a loud whooshing sound was made as we left Percy and the others in the dust.

I stuck my tongue out at him as we speed away.

So it ended up like this for ten minutes straight, we raced each other until our pegasi started to get tired.

I must of fallen asleep, because I woke up to being nearly electrocuted by a lightning strike hitting me causing me to fall off of my Pegasus.

I screamed my head off, causing a camper to look up just as I fell on her.

"What the BLOODY Hades?!" she groaned as she pushed me off of her.

"OH MY GODS! IM SO SORRY!" I exclaimed as i scrambled up to help her.

"Do you do this a lot?" she asked me as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Do what?"

"This.. Fall from the sky thing?"

"Heh, only if i do something to offend some god or goddess." I joked.

"You got spunk... I like it. Name's Sophia Browning Daughter of Apollo, the God of Awesomeness."

"But of course I'm the Awesomeness," she added quietly.

I chuckled as I shook her hand.

"McKenna Suave Daughter of Poseidon, Smarter than Percy" I said smiling.

We walked up the hill, entering camp. Gods, how i missed this place.

"Hey!"

I turned around and saw Zach running up to me and i met him half way, joining him in a hug.

"Hello!" I said as we let go of each other.

"So what's up?... Besides the sky that is..." I asked him.

"Nothing much, just the usual ghosts, harpies, and screams of torture." He said casually.

"Zach meet Sophia, Sophia meet Zach," I said as they both shook hands.

"Hi-"

"Does she fall out of the sky a lot?" asked Sophia cutting him off.

"What?"

"She fell out of the sky and landed on me... It's okay now but I want to know if i have to wear protective gear, to protect myself before she kills me."

"And why did she fall out of the sky?" Zach asked looking at me, eyebrows raised.

"I uh... might of ticked off Zeus..." I told them blushing looking down.

"What did you do to get him angry?" Sophia asked.

"That is for me to know and you to not know."

"It can't be that bad! Zach said a smile forming on his face.

"Okay, I'll tell you but you must swear on river Styx not to tell anyone!"

They both swore, thunder boomed in the distance sealing the deal.

"Okay, well... I must of fell asleep and uh... I saw Lord Zeus smirking at me... he was eating blue chocolate chip pancakes in front of me and wouldn't share so i said... Curse you Zeus! and the next thing i remembered was being struck by lightning..."

They both started to crack up, Sophia was laughing to the point where she was crying.

"So worth getting landed on!" She cried out.

I pouted, glaring at the both of them.

"It's not funny!" I protested.

(After Dinner)

"DEMIGODS LISTEN UP!" Chiron shouted, stomping his hoof on the floor.

We all turned our attention to him, waiting anxiously for him to continue.

"The Aphrodite Cabin has …ermmm…. Gained permission from Dionysus to have a Half-Blood Prom!" He told us.

All Hades broke out from the mess hall.

"OH HELL NO!" Somebody shouted from the Ares cabin.

Aphrodite cabin squealed in excitement…

I looked over to the Hephaestus Table… They all were banging their heads on the table… Except for Leo… who happened to go over to the Aphrodite table…

All I said was

"Dad Please help Me now….. You don't have to help Percy… Amen and all that jaz," I then got a second plate and sacrificed it all to him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

Sorry that wasn't much! I promise to get back on track to the weekly updates! But I have been working on future chapies! :D Review! Love you all!

McKenna Suave


	18. Chapter 14

...hey guys! ._. oh boy this is gonna be hard to explain... well you see as a teen...you tend to eerr...make stupid mistakes...NO NOT THAT KIND OF MISTAKE! but small and rather...just plain fucked up mistakes... like eerrr...saving ALL of your fanfiction stories on a small ity-bity flash drive that can easily be lost... DONT HATE ME D:! I feel guilty ;~; ...mostly stupid... so then i remembered HOLY FUCK! I SENT THEM IN A PM TO SOMEONE! *faceslap* so i think this is where i left off...no? oh well ima go on with the story...

* * *

><p>RECAP(I never posted this chapter cause its on the lost flash drive ._.)<p>

McKenna meets her best friend at archery practice (Sophia Garcia daughter of Apollo)  
>And at free time She follows Sophia to her cabin to watch them make a music video. And then after they are done the Apollo Cabin has her join in with them, so they make a music video for the hell of it.<br>Later after they finished editing the videos they leave them up on the laptop that they used and theY go to dinner and the sing along.  
>During the sing along the Stolls decide to prank the Apollo cabin.<br>They break in and they see the laptop, and watch the videos they burn the one of Mckenna and leave, forgetting to prank their cabin (which they were going to fill with gummy bears) . and later after the sing along Zach asks McKenna to the dance.

* * *

><p>(Night of the dance mckenna)<p>

"PERCY! WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY SHOES!?" I shouted, very stressed at the moment.

"I THOUGHT THEY WERE NEAR THE DOOR!?" he replied, slipping on his black docker shoes.

Dashing over to the door, I spotted the silver high-heels and quickly shoved them on my feet.

"How do i look?" I asked, turning around in a circle.

"Umm... like a waterfall!"

"...I'm gonna take that as a good thing...thanks"

I relooked myself over again,my strapless teal dress, with shiny silver sparkles around my chest, resembling a waterfall...

A knock on the door broke me out of my thoughts and I dashed to the door, opening it to reveal Zach.

"Hey- whoa!" He stared at me in utter shock.

I smirked and took his hand.

"Like what you see?" I asked him.

He flushed and took my hand, and we both walked over to the Arena...

* * *

><p>(McKenna)<p>

After the song ended, Travis and Connor raced up to the stage, with eagerness ... Too much eagerness...  
>"Hello fellow chums!" Travis exclaimed.<br>" We have discovered something truly amazing, that has not been seen before!" Connor continued.  
>"So here's a video of a truly talented Half-Blood, why she doesn't reveal her talent, we don't know..."<br>"Presenting... Well you'll know who she is once the video starts, so... Enjoy!"  
>They then ran off the stage back into the crowd of people.<br>I went back to getting myself some punch, until I heard the cello playing...Oh No they didn't.  
>(Secrets by ONEREPUBLIC -Cover by piano guys plays)<br>I just about dropped my drink in embarrassment. Everyone turned their heads to me, a wild look of amazement on their faces.  
>A few seconds later the sound of someone clapping broke the silence. It was Zach.<br>Everyone followed his example and started to smile and clap, some even whistled!

(Zach)

I starred at the screen as the video started. It showed Austin (the one from the Apollo cabin) playing the Cello and then it flashed to McKenna, who was looking of into the distance. Some of the guys from the Nike cabin snickered. Then she started to sing... I nearly choked on my drink, everyone's attention went right on the screen.  
>We stared until the song ended with McKenna (the one on the screen) staring off into the distance smiling, her eyes flashing the color of the Caribbean sea...Truly sexy- er um...curse you Aphrodite!<br>I then started to clap, followed by more applause.

(later)(McKenna)

"Okay now its time to announce The Queen and King!" Piper announced.  
>Everybody cheered.<br>"The Queen is...Annabeth Chase! Congrats Annabeth!" Piper smiled, clapping, as Annabeth smiled waving walking up the steps, striding over to Piper, who placed a crown on her head.  
>"And it is obvious who the King is, Percy Jackson!"<br>Percy ran up onto the stage, as Piper placed the Crown on his head.  
>Cheering broke from everybody, the crowd going wild.<br>hold on folks, I haven't even announced the Prince and Princess yet!"

Prince?Princess?

Piper handed two cards to Annabeth and Percy.  
>"The Princess Is...McKenna Suave! Come on up McKenna!" Annabeth announced clapping.<br>I smiled big and walked up to the stage in front of Annabeth who placed a tiara on my head.  
>"And the Prince is... Zach Bruno! Congrats dude!" Percy said.<br>Zach strode over to Percy, Percy placing a crown on his head.  
>He walked over to me, smiling ear to ear... Gods how I loved his smile... Did I just say that? Curse you Aphrodite!<br>"Now time for the couples dance!" Piper shouted, followed by cheers.  
>"Queen, King, Prince,Princess, to the dance floor please." Piper told us.<br>"Care to dance malady?" Zach asked, holding his arm out.  
>"Only if you promise not to step on my feet," I joked, smiling, linking my arm to his.<br>We walked to the dance floor, our helps held high.  
>Following Percy &amp; Annabeths' example, Zach put his hand on my hips, and I placed my arms around his neck.<br>Just then A Thousand Years by Christina Perri, started to play and we swayed to the music, I swore I heard some of the Aphrodite girls squeal.  
>"You look beautiful," Zach whispered in my ear.<br>I blushed, hard.  
>"Well you look handsome," I told him, returning the complement.<br>His ears turned pink, blushing.  
>We stayed like this for a few seconds, staring into each others eyes, deep brown into Blue, until he broke the silence whispering something.<p>

"What?"

He blushed hard.  
>"I- I- L-Lov- I Lov-"<br>I cut him off by kissing him square on the lips.  
>The girls cheered, the Boys wolf-whistled.<br>We blushed a deep bloody red.  
>I rested my head on his shoulder, and we stayed like this for minutes, even after the song had ended.<br>Suddenly I was torn from Zach and lifted up.  
>"Hey!" I shouted annoyed.<br>I looked down and saw that Clarisse, Piper, Sophia, Katie, and Annabeth had picked me up.  
>"Looks like these lovebirds need a dip!" Clarisse shouted.<br>"oh how I love doing this," I heard Chris say, as he Travis,Connor, Jason, and Percy picked up Zach.  
>"To the Lake!" Percy shouted.<br>"To the LAKE!" the others shouted. Crap.  
>I grabbed Zach hand and we were carried to the lake.<br>We laughed and we were dumped into the lake.  
>I summoned oxygen bubbles and formed An air bubble around us.<br>I laughed, smiling and Zach leaned over and kissed me.  
>I don't know how long the kiss lasted, but a few seconds later, We broke apart, both Grinning like idiots.<br>"Best Underwater kiss ever." I said.  
>I willed the water to push us to the top of the lake and we shot up, landing on the shore.<br>"Okay, Demigods! It's past midnight! I think you've had enough fun!" Chiron Announced, stomping his hove.  
>A chorus of awws broke from everyone, as they went back to their cabins.<br>Of course Zach being the gentleman he was, walked me back to my cabin.  
>"that was amazing thank you," I whispered into hiss ear as we kissed one last time.<br>"No Problem," he whispered back into my ear.  
>"Well you better go before the harpies come," I told him smiling.<br>"that I shall. Good Night my Love,"  
>"Good Night my Prince," I told him, as I closed the door behind me.<br>I walked to the bottom of my bunk, sitting down, about to take off my shoes, when I heard rustling.  
>" Whose there?!" I whisperedYelled, getting up from the bed walking towards the middle of the room.  
>I was suddenly grabbed by someone, my arms were pinned to my back.<br>I screamed as loud as I could before I blacked out, silent as a stone...


	19. Chapter 15

HEY PEOPLES! I ALMOST FORGOT TO UPDATE!

:D

So Question of the Chapter. What is your FAVORITE scene in ANY PJO/ HoO book?

Well on with the story!

(Btw THANKS FOR THE LOVELY AWESOME REVIEWS- FAVORITES-FOLLOWS:D)

ENJOY!  
>_<p>

* * *

><p>(Zach)<br>I was halfway to my cabin, when I heard a loud shriek.

McKenna!

I turn and ran as fast as I could to her Cabin, slamming the door open.  
>"McKenna?! McKenna are you okay?! McKenna!" She wasn't there. I then saw a note attached to her bunk, a knife pined to the note, blood dripped from the blade...Oh My Gods.<br>Percy ran into the cabin, a frantic look on his face.  
>"We're is she," Percy growled, pinning me to the bunk his sword against my neck.<br>"Don't know, was gone when I ran in here!" I exclaimed, trying to get my head away from the blade.  
>Percy dropped me and grabbed the note, the bloody knife falling to the ground.<br>I looked over at Percy who sat down on his bunk his head in his hands.  
>I took the note,from him and read it.<p>

-

- you thought you had the last laugh Ghost King?  
>Think again, I have your precious "Queen" and<br>She shall be forced to make a choice, what are these  
>Choices you ask? Well that would be a spoiler wouldn't it?<br>The girl has 5 days to choose her and your fate,  
>Try to find her, Ghost King, before it's too late.<p>

I stood there shocked, and then angry.  
>"What happened?!" Everybody stood out side the cabin, their weapons drawn.<br>I walked up to Lupa and Chiron handing them the bloody knife and note.  
>Annabeth ran into the cabin, a worried expression on her face.<br>"EVERYONE RETURN TO THEIR CABINS! NOW! EMERGENCY MEETING NOW!" Chiron shouted.

* * *

><p>(at the big house) (Zach)<br>We all sat around a ping pong table, nobody talked.  
>"As you know, a camper was kidnapped just less than thirty minutes ago." Chiron spoke up, braking the silence.<br>"But it is unclear to who the kidnapper is-"  
>"Minos" Nico spoke up.<p>

"Who?"

" It was Minos," Nico repeated.

* * *

><p>(McKenna)<p>

My body ached, my back and arms were super sore. I moaned as I turned over on the soft silk sheets... Silk sheets? Then the memories came flooding back to me... Oh my Gods... I was kidnapped. I shot up, looking around in the lightened room.  
>I reached down reaching for my bracelet, but I only felt skin. Hades, they took all of my weapons!<p>

I stood up, and I took a good look around the small room I was in.  
>The room had little in it, only a desk, full body mirror, two bookcases, and a large mahogany four poster bed (with creamy white transparent curtains).<br>The amazing part was the balcony, I parted the curtains and walked through, instantly freezing. I defiantly was up in a tower... And towers were tall... Way in the air tall. I gulped and darted back inside.

Now to find a way out... I walked to the door and stopped, walking back towards the mirror.  
>I looked at myself.<br>I don't remember wearing this... My hair was in a crown braid, a teal ribbon was braided in through it, small flowers lining it.  
>I had on a one shoulder pale teal sundress up to my knees, and Brown gladiator sandals reaching right below my knees...<br>I swear I was gonna kill who ever did this, but right now, back to finding a way out.

I proceeded to the wooden door, fuming. I'll show them who their messing with, they will be smushed to crumbs so small not even the birds could feast on them...  
>I was about to open the door, when it opened by itself, revealing a staircase leading down into the darkness.<br>I quietly made my way down the steps, candles illuminating the stone steps.  
>When I finally reached the bottom, I saw the other wooden door and grabbed the knob just as someone, or something opened it<p> 


	20. Chapter 16

(McKenna)

My body ached, my back and arms were super sore. I moaned as I turned over on the soft silk sheets... Silk sheets? Then the memories came flooding back to me... Oh my Gods... I was kidnapped. I shot up, looking around in the lightened room.  
>I reached down reaching for my bracelet, but I only felt skin. Hades, they took all of my weapons!<p>

I stood up, and I took a good look around the small room I was in.  
>The room had little in it, only a desk, full body mirror, two bookcases, and a large mahogany four poster bed (with creamy white transparent curtains).<br>The amazing part was the balcony, I parted the curtains and walked through, instantly freezing. I defiantly was up in a tower... And towers were tall... Way in the air tall. I gulped and darted back inside.

Now to find a way out... I walked to the door and stopped, walking back towards the mirror.  
>I looked at myself.<br>I don't remember wearing this... My hair was in a crown braid, a teal ribbon was braided in through it, small flowers lining it.  
>I had on a one shoulder pale teal sundress up to my knees, and Brown gladiator sandals reaching right below my knees...<br>I swear I was gonna kill who ever did this, but right now, back to finding a way out.

I proceeded to the wooden door, fuming. I'll show them who their messing with, they will be smushed to crumbs so small not even the birds could feast on them...  
>I was about to open the door, when it opened by itself, revealing a staircase leading down into the darkness.<br>I quietly made my way down the steps, candles illuminating the stone steps.  
>When I finally reached the bottom, I saw the other wooden door and grabbed the knob just as someone, or something opened it.<br>There were to men there, both ugly looking with evil uneasy expressions, but the only difference was, one guy had green brownish eyes, tons of battle scars, and unkept slick black hair. The other one had black hair, but not as black, his eyes where a blackish green, and his face had freckles the color of honey.  
>"Well, well, looks like the Queen finally woke up, Enjoy your beauty sleep sweetheart?" the One with the slick hair said flirtilously.<br>I didn't like these people not one bit...  
>I put on my best glare.<br>" Who the Hades are you, and if you talk to me like that, you will end up next to Kronos," I threatened.  
>They looked at me blankly and then burst out in laughter.<br>"You are truly adorable," breathed honey freckles, still hunched over in laughter.  
>Anger flared through me, no one. And I mean NO ONE called me adorable.<br>"Your gonna take back those words now, and show me the way out before things get ugly... Oh wait you guys are here so I guess it is pretty ugly," I said as I cracked my knuckles.  
>The laughed even harder.<br>That's it.  
>I Jumped up and kicked slick in the face, jumping on his back as he hunched down.<br>I jumped out of the way, just as ugly number two tried diving for me.  
>I now what I am about to is immature and totally uncalled for but I stuck the bird at them and stuck my tongue at them running off down a long hallway running as fast as I could, looking for a way out, until I came to a death end.<br>Then both uglies came from the corner, evil grins plastered on their faces.  
>"Nice try, sweetheart, but this time your coming with us, or way, or another,"<br>Slick hair said as he pinned me on the wall behind me, sticking his ugly face near mine, his breath like sour milk.  
>I tried kicking him, but no use, the other one came and grabbed my other arm, the Both of them lifting me in the air, with me kicked and yelling dirty nasty words at them.<br>They lead me down a stairwell and through tons of hallways, until we came upon a pair of grand oak doors.  
>"I swear! " ugly number two kicked the doors open, " if you don't put me down this instant! I will burn you alive, dance on your ashes, set your ashes on fire, and dance on those- Oufff!" I was thrown to the ground, onfront of a black throne, and quickly stood up looking at the man sitting on the throne. The first thing I noticed was his deep dark black eyes, they sparkled with evilness. His skin was pale, and he had black hair like 'Slicks', and blood red silk robes.<br>"Welcome Demigod," he purred, content with my capture.  
>I continued to glare at him, giving it my all.<br>"Glaucus, Androgeus!" he barked.  
>"Get this lovely lady a chair!" he ordered as they scrambled around getting a chair.<br>They got a chair, but I refused, and continued standing.  
>"Why am I here?" I demanded placing my hands on my hips.<br>"My dear, it seems as though your boyfriend, is ...well... Not on our good side at the present moment..." he said as he did the evil finger tapping thing.  
>"Well, I don't want to be your 'bait' for what ever your planning, so if you could kindly let me go, and this could be water under the bridge," I told him.<br>He looked at me and then burst out in laughter.  
>"Hades, she is just so adorable!" he cried out, laughing.<br>I got angry again, and was about to charge when I was grabbed and pushed into a chair.  
>"It seems I've struck a nerve," he said his eyebrows raised slyly.<br>"Go to Hades," I spat.  
>I then chose to spit on his shoes, a major sign of disrespect.<br>His expression darkened, as he got up and placed his hideous face near mine.  
>"Now listen to me," he commanded.<br>"I have big plans, and you have a choice, It's either you One Marry my son,"

...

Ta-da! another chappie in the bag! :)

make sure to check out Love Leads the Way- written by Seph, Skylar & I!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

-Kenna


	21. Chapter 17

Here it is! :)

Last Time on Deadly Waters:

"Why am I here?" I demanded placing my hands on my hips.  
>"My dear, it seems as though your boyfriend, is ...well... Not on our good side at the present moment..." he said as he did the evil finger tapping thing.<br>"Well, I don't want to be your 'bait' for what ever your planning, so if you could kindly let me go, and this could be water under the bridge," I told him.  
>He looked at me and then burst out in laughter.<br>"Hades, she is just so adorable!" he cried out, laughing.  
>I got angry again, and was about to charge when I was grabbed and pushed into a chair.<br>"It seems I've struck a nerve," he said his eyebrows raised slyly.  
>"Go to Hades," I spat.<br>I then chose to spit on his shoes, a major sign of disrespect.  
>His expression darkened, as he got up and placed his hideous face near mine.<br>"Now listen to me," he commanded.  
>"I have big plans, and you have a choice, It's either you One Marry my son,<p>

or...

"you and all of your loved ones die-"

I cut him off by laughing.  
>"You expect me to marry one of those goonies?!" I let out another round of laughter.<br>"I will never marry one of those sickos," I said, turning serious.  
>"Well then it looks like your friends die," he said calmly.<br>"What?!" I shouted.  
>"I do believe that I gave you a choice to either marry my son , or your friends die." He said inspecting his nails.<br>"Um, don't you think that I'm a bit young to be married?" I asked.  
>"Nonsense!" He exclaimed.<br>"Back then, most demigods your age were married off."  
>"But we're not in ancient times,"<p>

"..."

"Look, I don't know who you are-"  
>"I am King Minos," he announced dramatically " King of Crete, Son of Zeus, and a judge of the judging pavilion." He continued using his dramatic tone.<br>"Well King Minos, I really do think this a lost effort..."  
>"And why is that?"<br>"The bad guy always loses," I replied.  
>His eyes narrowed, staring at me with a heavy glare.<br>I then doubled over in pain, flashes of my loved ones bodies lay in heaps, camp half blood in flames, chaos, and the final blow... Zach all bloody, his lifeless body, on the ground.  
>"Stop!" I screamed clutching my head, the pain to much.<br>Minos glared an evil glare, smirking at my current predicament.

.

Suddenly the pain stopped, leaving me panting.  
>"You now know a fraction of what I am capable of doing, so I would suggest you watch your mouth." He warned.<br>I only nodded, getting up standing silently, infront of him, looking to the ground.  
>"You shall have 5 days to prepare your self for the wedding," he said, sitting down in his throne.<br>I nodded sullenly, not looking at him.  
>"Take her away." He demanded.<br>I felt a hand grab my arm, and I jerked it away, heading to my prison.  
>I opened the door to the tower, when an arm stopped me.<br>"Can't wait for the wedding, sweetheart." Slick hair told me. "Go to hell," I replied, as I slammed the door in his face, running up the tower steps, into the tower room.  
>I jumped onto the bed landing on its neatly made covers, reaching for my neck. I still felt the locket he had given me, and I clutched it tightly, curling up into a ball, feeling the hot tears falling down my cheeks. Stopping when the floor boards squeaked...<p> 


End file.
